The Fox and the Weasel
by flakeshake07
Summary: Naruto Is a mystery to all. Covered in secrets and hidden in lies, no one knows the real him, or Her! All accept One. And so begins the tale of the legendary fox and weasel, as they struggle as a team and as partners overcoming all boundries.  Femnaru.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: ****i do not own Naruto.**

**The fox and the weasel!**

The night was quiet as a small figure hid in between two trash cans. The small child was shivering, but not due to the cold weather but for something much more sinister, a group of men. As the group passed, the child had to clamp her sweaty palm over her mouth to limit her breathing so that the soft gasping sounds did not travel into the night.

She was trembling, she was so scared all alone in the night with a feeling of being hunted. This feeling however was nothing new as she was the villages personal jinjuriki, Naru. She was a short figure of only five years with roughly cut spiky blond hair, curtsey of the matron at her home, the orphanage. Her face was a round heart shape with hauntingly blue eyes. She seemed much to slight for a child her age but that was due to the care she was given, or rather a lack of it. Her current predicament was a result of her status, as the people of the village loved to cause her trouble.

_Why tonight. Why did they have to come? I haven't done anything wrong. Why, WHY WONT THEY LEAVE ME ALONE!_

The small child blinked her eyes hard to try rid herself of the accumulating tears. Usually she was left pretty much alone, ignored mostly. But tonight her small world had come crumbling in on her. After returning to the orphanage she found that they would no longer home her, or the exact turn of events...

Flash back...

The small blond child was navigating her way through the crows rushing to get home in time. She had spent the whole day near the school academy where she could watch all the kids there do amazing tricks. She was fascinated by them and wished with all her tiny heart that she could be that cool and graceful. They did flips and aerobatics, spins and jumps. Some also did things akin to magic tricks, creating doubles and moving to other places immediately. This is where she spent most of her time during the day, hidden up high in the tree over looking the training field.

She would get there super early, when she was kicked out, and sit up there and wait sometimes for hours before they started arriving. She would sit there all day so that no one would see her and find her hiding space, for she was sure that if they knew of it she would no longer be welcome. Not that she was anyway, but that was beside the point. It sometimes got uncomfortable and boring so occasionally she occupied herself by playing with the rope that was tied around the branch, attached to an old wooden swing.

On this particular day she was held up as one of the academy teachers, the one that had hair like a pineapple and a scar across his nose, stayed behind to talk to a student. She couldn't hear what was being said but it looked unimportant due to the bored looking face on the boy. He was one of the kids she liked to watch most because of his grace .She also felt sympathetic for him as she could tell the other children seemed to avoid him, something she undrestood.

However she knew that she had to leave soon, the matron had said that they had to be there before five, or else she would leave them to sleep on the streets for the night. Naru knew she meant what she said due to many nights spent on the cold concrete. It wasn't pleasant to say the least, but for some reason she was the only one this rule applied too, everyone else only got a warning. So for that reason she decided she should take the risk and try to leave quietly.

Sneaking down a tree quietly was very hard she found out when one had dead legs, and froze with a start when she caused a big branch to fall making a large noise against the ground. Glancing wearily to the duo she locked eyes with the black haired boy, he looked at her curiously, wondering how he didn't hear her go up in the tree earlier. Studying her wide eyes he assumed that she didn't want to be caught.

Narus eyes left the boys and turned to the teacher who was starting to turn around to see what caught the attention of his top student. His progression was stopped by the pressure on his shirt.

"I understand sensi Iruka, it will be done to the best of my abilities."

Iruka soon lost intrest in turning around and focused once more on his student.

"That is all I ask Itatchi, well done in class today. You put everyone else to shame As usual, keep up the good work. Have a good night now and see you tomorrow."

" thank you sensi."

Once itachi was sure Iruka was on his way he returned his focus once more to the child still clung to the tree shooting him a thankful glance. Curious he started to walk over only to stop short as the girl quickly shouted a thank-you and dashed off into the rush hour crowds, her small figure being eaten up in the multitude of people.

_She is different. I like her voice... _were his only thoughts as he turned around to return home.

* * *

_He is pretty _thought Naru as she slowly ambled her way through the crowd, lost in her daydreaming. That was until she caught sight of the time in the window of a shop.

_CRAP! I'm soooo late... _it was already five past and she new what waited for her on her return.

The matron, a stern older woman with greying hair and a beak like nose, stood in the entrance way to her dwelling, tapping her foot on the step. She was waiting for the piece of slime she housed to turn up. She had some wonderful news for _it_. She looked impatiently at her watch narrowing her eyes in disgust. It was late. She looked up then to see a blur race around the corner of a building to come to a stop right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to be late, honest! I ran all the way here, please let me in..." little naru begged looking up towards the tall lady that towered over her. She was really scary and some times hurt her if she tried to make friends or eat something with the others. She said that she didn't have the right to socalize with them as she was responsible for them being here. Not that Naru had any idea what she meant. She even broke her arm once when she tried to get an extra blanket during the winter. When the old man in the white robes came to check up on her sometimes saw it, the lady said she fell over. Naru was too scared to say otherwise.

Her Eyes were currently glazed over in an attempt to not cry, the lady hated it when she cried, her face was also a bright red from her running. She looked up pleasantly surprised to find a pleased look on her face.

"HA! You want me to let you in you disgusting thing, I cant even bare the sight of you." Naru was loosing her battle at keeping her tears back. Some spilling down her cheeks.

" Now leave and don't ever come back. I don't ever want to see your face again." she sneered.

"why... IM SORRY! Please, please don't leave me out there! I'm sorry! I'm scared and its cold!"

"Like I care you monster! GO NOW!" At this point they were attracting stares but no one came to help her.

"But I have no where else to g..."

" I SAID LEAVE!" the matrons eyes flared as she struck Naru's soft cheek, causing her to stumble to the ground. People were gathering around her now, not making a noise or helping. Just glaring at her and observing. Naru's eyes darted around feeling closed in. her eyes as wide as they could go freely flowing with tears.

"wh what abo about my things? Can I have them please." asked Naru politely, resigned to the fact of leaving.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

the crowd around her started laughing as the matron looked pleased at the reception she had.

" no, of course not. Everything you once owned belonged to me. I'm sure an animal like you can make do with scavenging. Like a rat, HAHAH!" Naru was standing there in a stupor. She now officially had nothing. Not that she had much in the first place. She then noticed the matron returning inside slamming the door behind her. Looking around she saw the crowd leering at her and closing in. Doing the only thing that came natural, she ran, pushing past the crowd as some tried to grab her. One even grabbed her hand in a tight grip. Panicking and wishing desperately to just get out of there, she bit the hand till it released her. Wiping the blood off her mouth she continued to run, away from the crowd till their noise became just a soft buzzing noise. Breathing heavily she rushed into an alleyway and threw herself in between two dirty, overflowing rubbish bins. Too hysterical to smell the filth, she grabbed a close by newspaper and threw it over herself as a form of cover. She settled down and tried to focus on calming her breathing, her mind still going haywire trying to process what had just occurred.

She sat there dazed for hours scared and uncertain of what to do. She was all alone and homeless.

It was soon getting dark and with it the temperature started to decline. She grabbed the newspaper tight to her chest and suddenly froze. Everything seemed so much scarier at night and for a five year old child, the sound of many foot steps headed for her direction was ominous indeed.

End Flashback!


	2. Chapter 2

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter 2!

_Why tonight. Why did they have to come? I haven't done anything wrong. Why, WHY WONT THEY LEAVE ME ALONE!_

The small child blinked her eyes hard to try rid herself of the accumulating tears. The foot steps slowly passed the alleyway that Naru was currently hiding in. Curled up into a ball to appear smaller then she already was, she waited with baited breath as they suddenly stopped.

"Where did that little bastard run off to?"

" like hell if I know we've been looking for hours, it has to be here some where, it cant of gone far."

"Yeah! When I catch that little thing I'm gonna ring his little neck! That'll teach him, the little demon!" one of the men answered his mates in a slightly higher voice then the others.

Naru tensed. Usually others referred to her as _it _or the _thing_ or even as a monster. She was surprised to find that they thought she was a boy... was that it? Lost in thought she didn't notice the men stop talking, hearing a rustling coming from the alleyway adjacent to them. Smirking to each other the group moved into the alleyway, forming a blockade to stop any exits. This is where Naru froze her eyes almost popping they were open so wide.

_Shit they found me, what are they gonna do!_

she stayed perfectly still hoping that they would pass the noise off as a stray or something. But it was to no avail. They stopped in front of her and grinned as she slowly bought her eyes up to meet each one of their eyes. The look satisfied them as it was full of fear and uncertainty.

" Please." was all she said. Her red rimmed eyes begging for mercy. They however continued as if they hadn't heard her weak and pitiful voice.

"we found you, you little shit!" the first of the group commented with a sneer on his unshaven face. He looked like a giant in the eyes of little Naru and had rough brown hair tied in a small pony tail at the back of his head. His eyes were small dark and beady, looking very intimidating in the dark surroundings.

The second then spoke up, his short dirty blond hair blowing into his face with the wind. His stubby fingers reached up to brush it out the way as a grin formed on his face.

"Now we've played our little game of cat and mouse, I suggest we try something a little more serious. Do you agree guys?"

the response was instantaneous as the last of the group reached out and pulled Naru up with a firm grip without a word. His movements were jerky and harsh and Naru let out a gasp of pain. a bruise already forming.

"lets just get on with it." he said pushing Naru deeper into the alleyway. Compared to the others that man showed no joy or humour in the act they were committing, just harsh ruthlessness.

" Nawww man! Your such a kill joy"

"Shut the FUCK UP! I just want my fucking revenge then to get out of here." Naru decided that this man was the scariest. His dark and angry eyes focused on her whilst barking out orders to the others. The scar under his left eye stretched as his mouth scrunched up into an impressive growl that showed all his teeth.

"Yeah Yeah, were on it, now time to get serious, hope your ready you FILTH!"

Naru gulped

" im really sorry if I did anything! Please, PLEASE don't hurt me." pleaded Naru in a last ditch effort. It was however ignored as a hand reached round to slap her already red and sensitive cheek.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MONSTER! I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOU DISGUSTING VOICE ANYMORE!" Naru stared at the man as he glared at her. She was then pushed to the ground by the blond man as he knelt over her and looked in to her panicked eyes.

"Heh, me first! I'm gonna put my own little mark on ya Kuubi!" stated the man, his eyes alight with mirth.

"but I'm no..." Naru was confused. Why did they call her Kuubi? That was a giant fox that was killed right? Her thought processes were stopped when she felt the cold metal of a kuni placed against her unblemished cheek. her mouth opened to object but it was shut forcefully by the man's other empty hand.

"Now keep still, don't want the lines to be wonky now. Otherwise they wont look like whiskers, will they?" the blond was smiling throughout the whole one sided conversation. Naru's eyes widened further in panic, if that was possible. The tears still falling as she silently pleaded for them to stop. The man then slowly applied pressure to the kuni till it broke the surface of her skin, rivulets of blood starting to drip down her face. She opened her mouth to let out a terrified scream as the blade was slowly dragged across her skin to form a line, leaking blood down over her cheeks. The man's cheerful face suddenly changed till he was snarling. He pressed his hand down over her mouth so hard she was having trouble breathing. A headache started to form due to the pressure, pain and stress she was undergoing.

"Now shut the fuck up." he hissed straight into her ear. The warm breath causing her to shiver in disgust.

"that's one down, only five more to go." he whispered again the twisted grin returning to his face.

As he continued with his cutting Naru's eyes were fluttering open and close due to a combination of blood loss, pain and lack of air. Once he was done Naru gasped to let in some much needed oxygen, the pressure finally lifted from her chest. she saw the three blurry figures all conversing but she didn't have the energy to hear what they were saying. She closed her eyes having no energy to keep them open any more. She was hoping that they had had enough now and would just leave her alone to recuperate, surrounded in a puddle of her own blood. That mercy however was not granted as she was roughly kicked in the side breaking some of her ribs. She landed face down in the red puddle struggling to breathe once more. She could no longer comprehend the words of the men, but felt it as her hair was yanked back harshly, once again allowing her to breathe. The next thing she felt was the breeze on her back as her shirt was cut open allowing the men free access to her untarnished flesh. She soon found the energy to scream once more when two kuni were applied to her back and started to tear into it. She was silenced once more by a kick to her abused face. In the delirium between conciousness and unconsciousness she heard the last words the men spoke to her in her ear.

"Now every time you sleep you will feel pain so unimaginable you will want to die, you will dream of this night always and suffer all the pain that you caused. This is our final gift to you. Sleep well you little demon, for this is the last time it will be in peace."

The bloodied figure was lifted into one of the men's arms and slung over their shoulder, uncaring of the pain it caused Naru. As the moon reached the highest point in the sky, the unrecognisable figure was dumped against a tree in the forest surrounding Konahoa. Leaving it up to fate whether or not she survived till morning breaks.


	3. Chapter 3

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter three!

Naru awoke suddenly from the deep sleep to find that last night was not a dream. Her face was still coated in a layer of dried blood and sore to the touch, she cringed when she bought her hand up to touch it. On her cheek were three deep gashes, slightly crusted over to form the beginning's of a scab. She knew without a doubt that her other cheek had suffered the same treatment. Still slightly drowsy, she moved to get up when she let out an agonised gasp. The movement caused her back to become detached from the tree to which she was stuck. The dried blood acting as a glue, causing the newly formed scabs to rip open, once more releasing a hot flow of blood down her back. She fell from against the tree onto her hands and knees as she gasped in deep laboured breaths, she wished that she had died that night. The pain was horrendous, she could now feel the cuts on her back clearly, without the pain hazing the feeling as it was the night before. They were numerous and ranged from shallow superficial cuts to deep jagged lines that cut through her flesh from her upper left shoulder down to her right hip. Her nose scrunched from the pain and smell that came from her spilt blood.

_Okay Naru. This is no time to panic. Think... what should I do. I cant stay here, someone could find me! I have to get shelter, I think? I could die! Wait why is it so quiet..._

Naru's thoughts were interrupted as she had noticed that all the noise had stopped. She knew that she was in the forest and as she was waking there was a comfortable clinking sound that lolled her into drowsiness. That was gone now, as was the chirping of the birds, even the wind had appeared to stop blowing.

Naru had a sense of foreboding as she struggled to tilt her head up and open her eyes for the first time since the night before.

She looked up eyes wide into the face of a young boy, the same one that had saved her earlier. She hesitantly hoped that he would help again. She was so lost and confused, unable to move. She studied his face, trying to gage if she could trust him. His skin was pale and smooth, without a mark to ruin the perfection. Naru was sure that there wasn't a more beautiful face in the world, than that of her hopeful saviour. His face was angular and held no baby fat that was common among those his age. He also had two lines that started at the top of his nose and angled downwards, making him seem more mature than he really was. His hair was shoulder length and tied back into a small pony tail with a nondescript black band. The last feature she noticed was his eyes, open in shock staring at her form, flinching slightly as they made eye contact with one another. He opened his mouth slightly as if to say something but closed it once more, words escaping him. Her eyes were begging as she felt the darkness closing in once more, one word formed on her lips as a tear fell.

"Please..." and then the darkness closed in, her body surrendering to gravity and fell to the ground in a heap.

* * *

Itachi sneered as he threw the set of three kuni into the target, all hitting the bullseye. To him it was easy, it came as natural as breathing. He was told at a young age that he was a prodigy, a genius that would uphold the Uchiha clan and lead it into greatness. Now for a small child of only 11 years, that was a lot of pressure. His parents were always pushing him, training him till his fingers bled, isolating him from others as to have no distractions. He was going to be the perfect shinobi. He sneered again as he reached to grab more kuni. He was so angry, at everything! He didn't want to fight, or train. He wanted to have fun, laugh or even show any kind of emotion without being scolded.

_If Sasuke was never born I would have left, or objected. _

Were his thoughts. The only reason he stuck with the vile clan was to protect his little brother born five years ago. He was an innocent and didn't want him to suffer the same fate he was stuck with.

"Ahhhh!" whimpered a soft noise from close by, causing Itachi to turn around in shock. he thought he was alone in this part of the forest. It was his usual haunt for taking out his frustrations. There was also a cave nearby where he sometimes spent the night when he didn't want to go home.

He was shocked to find a bloodied figure on all fours panting and heaving, its exposed back glistening in the new day sun due to blood. Time seemed to freeze as the figure tentatively lifted its head up to make eye contact with him. He flinched. It was like something from a horror film. There was blood covering the lower half of the face that he now recognised as the girl from before. It was broken up by deep rugged cuts, three on each side in a disgusting mockery of whiskers. Her jaw also seemed bruised as if kicked. Her blue eyes were widened as if pleading for help tears forming at the corner of her eyes. It was a pitiful sight to say the least. He opened his mouth to ask if she was ok but shut it again as he realised how stupid that sounded.

Her eyes started to droop losing the battle on staying concious. Before she did tho she spoke one word.

"please."

After that and once she has succumbed to the void, he had no choice but to help. He wouldn't take her to the hospital tho, he knew who she was, the Kyuubi jinjuriki. No he would have to do this himself, and his parents wouldn't allow it so he knew he would be alone in this.

He then lifted her onto his shoulders, mindful of her back and made his way to his hideout hidden deep within the trees of the leaf village.


	4. Chapter 4

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter 4

Naru awoke to find herself more comfortable then she had expected. She was cosy and warm. Curious she sat up and looked around the room, or she was surprised to find, the cave. Pleased to find herself alone and the pain in her back lessened, she thought back to what had happened. The last thing that she could remember was the face of the boy she saw the day before. She wondered where he went, cause he was obviously the one responsible for treating her, as she could feel the bandages across he torso and face. She heard a clamour from the entrance and looked around to see what caused it, she didn't make a noise.

"Ohhhh, I didn't expect you to be up yet. Sorry about leaving you alone here, I had to go and grab some stuff."

The boy entered his hideout surprised to find his impromptu patient sitting up looking in his direction. He hefted the big pile of blankets in his hand to avoid the basket situated precariously on top to fall over. He peered at her again after not getting an answer. Turning around to place his cargo down on to the floor he once again tried to coax her into talking.

"I changed your bandages, hope you don't mind. You were kind of a mess when I found you."

After turning around to see why she had not answered he saw a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm Itachi by the way."

To avoid making her uncomfortable he turned his back towards her once again, braking eye contact with her. He almost missed the soft words spoken behind him.

"Naru..."

when he turned around to look at her she turned away missing the smile on his face. She was very confused. Why was this boy helping her? She didn't have anything to offer in return, why didn't he just leave her to die like the others would have? This was the second time he helped her for no reason. She decided that he must be her guardian angel.

"why"

Whispered Naru again, causing the boy opposite her to frown.

"Why what?"

"Why did you help, why didn't you just leave me?"

The boy paused, his brow crinkling as if in deep thought. Naru held her breath anticipating his answer. It finally smoothed as he replied looking troubled.

"I couldn't. I couldn't just leave you sitting there till you bled to death. Not while I could save you. It was just the right thing to do I guess."

After his little speech he looked down blushing, she probably thought he was a wuss now. Naru just stared at him eyes wide and mouth agape.

"thank you, your like my guardian angel then."

she smiled tentatively at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah I guess." there was an awkward silence then, neither knowing what to say.

"well are you cold?"

Itachi asked motioning towards the blankets. Naru just shook her head. Itachi then pulled out the wicker basket that sat on top of the pile of blankets and opened it. He reached in to pull out an apple and motioned it towards Naru with a smile. She just sat there looking at him blushing slightly, but made no move to take it from him.

"Come on. Its okay, I know you must be starving, take it." he reached over to grab her hand and placed the apple in it. She turned an even deeper shade of red as she curled her little fingers around it.

As Itachi reached in to grab another for himself when he heard something that staggered him.

"What is it?"

"An apple."

"Oh"

Andnaru started to eat it. He watched her face light up as she took the first bite.

"Its Juicy!" she smiled as if all of the events that had occurred were unimportant. She continued to munch happily on it as Itachi stared on, mouth agape. He was beginning to get a vague understanding of just how under privileged she was.

"Naru..."

"Yes?" she replied happily grinning at him.

"Have you ever had one before?"

"Nope, only had that sticky grainy stuff and what ever else I could find." she continued eating as Itachi struggled coming to terms with what he was told. To someone with his upbringing, never having anything other that rice was just gross.

"Where did you live then, that's not right!" he stated trying to keep his voice down.

Naru looked up, her cheerful look gone and replaced with one of despair.

"I Don't wanna talk about it."

Itachi knew not to go any further, not when she was in such a fragile state. He would ask about it later. He watched her put the core of the apple on the ground to her side and looked at him from under her lashes.

"Ummmmm, Tachi."

"Tachi?"

"Yeah... I was just wondering if it would be alright for me to, you know, stay here for a little while."

Itachi just nodded expecting her to stay till she was healed.

_Ohh yeah! Her wounds!_

"Hey Naru, how are you feeling now, you know with your wounds and everything?"

"Good, thanks! And thanks for wrapping them, they feel heaps better now!"

"Good."

the strained silence was once more upon them as they tried to avoid each others eyes.

Deciding that he better leave soon to head to the academy, he stood up.

"DONT GO!"

shouted Naru in a hoarse voice. He was the only person that showed he cared for her, and in that moment she decided she would do anything for him.

Startled Itachi looked up into tearful eyes, surprised at the strong reaction.

"ill be back, I promise. I just have to go to school for a couple of hours, I'm a ninja in training you know!" he puffed his chest out trying to seem important. He hadn't had this much fun in ages. Just talking without worrying of what others thought, and just feeling playful.

At this Naru started to giggle, for the first time in forever it seemed. Itachi was broken out of his posturing for a moment at the noise.

_Beautiful._

"I like you Tachi, promise me you will come back."

"Promise."

And so he left the cave, leaving Naru to her own thoughts. She was happy. Even though all these horrible things had happened, she found someone who cared.

Resigned to waiting, she quickly grabbed Tachi's forgotten apple and ate it before falling to sleep once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter 5

The week passed by slowly as Naru healed from her injuries at a rapid pace. The broken ribs were soon as good as new, and the scabs that had formed on her face and back had started to fall off, leaving new pink tissue underneath. Naru's days were spent alone in the darkness of the cave waiting for her first and only friend to return from whatever duties were demanded of him during the day.

Itachi would spend his day with a single minded determination to accomplish all his tasks quickly, as to return to his hide out as soon as possible. He found that he enjoyed Naru's presence immensely. They would spend most of their time either bickering or joking around, or as much as Naru could do without further injuring herself. Even though she was only young, her actions and thought processes were very mature and she was able to hold a decent conversation. He supposed that her lifestyle had forced her to grow up fast as a defence mechanism.

On the fourth day of Naru's stay, Itachi decided to not waste his time just sitting around when he could be training and practising things from the academy. With that thought he turned to Naru who had occupied herself by drawing symbols on the dirt floor.

" Hey Naru." He said to capture her attention. She looked at him as he stood up.

" Yes? "

"I'm gonna go outside for a while"

"Why?"

"to train."

" can I come?" she asked looking up at him with wide eyes. It would be nice for her to once again see those graceful and deadly moves that she was so fond of watching.

" Ummmm... sure?" Tachi replied hesitantly. He couldn't help but feel a little self concious of himself if she were to watch.

_Strange. No one else makes me feel so unsure of myself._

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Naru, as she cleared of her throat.

"If you don't want me to , just say so!" she said with a pout, turning away from him to show her displeasure. As a result, he couldn't help but laugh at her.

Indignant at the sound she turned to face him, giving him the most evil glare that she could muster.

"Its not funny" She huffed.

Stifling down his laughter he tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Sorry Naru. You can watch if you want, I was just a little self concious of myself." She just sat there and looked at him confused.

"Why? Your beautiful." she said with a straight face as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your always the one I watch the most when I am at the academy." she admitted blushing slightly at her admission. As she refused to look at him due to her embarrassment, she did not notice the light blush that bloomed over his cheeks.

"So you go to the academy often?" he asked trying to redirect the awkward conversation.

"uh yeah. I like to watch and I have nothing better to do with my day."

"why don't you play with your friends?" She looked up at him with an incredulous expression, staring at him as if he were retarded. It was a first for Tachi, as no one had ever looked at him like that before.

" Don't have any. You see how everyone treats me, as if parents would let their kids near me."

_Oh yeah._

Itachi knew the reason for that, as did most of the villagers minus the one in front of him.

" YEAH! And the thing is, I don't even know why. All this shit happens to me. I get ignored, beaten and treated like crap!" She shouted in anger, all her feelings finally having built up to breaking point. Tears started to form in her eyes as she continued in a much lower voice.

"and do you know what the worst part is?" Tachi simply shook his head, unable to form words at that point in time.

"None will ever tell me why."

At this she finally broke down, sobbing hysterically. In the short time since he had known her, this was the first time that she had ever seen her actually cry, even after the torture that she had been put through.

_Must be hard. Being hated and having no idea why._

He lowered him self to the ground and pulled the sobbing Naru between his legs so that her back rested against his chest. He enclosed his arms around her waist to form a sort of safety cage and pulled her tight against him. Resting his chin on her head he made gentle hushing noises. At the initial contact, Naru had flinched and stiffened. From experience she came to associate physical contact with pain. She however soon relaxed in his presence and sobbed even louder, this was her first time being comforted.

_So warm..._

"Shush now Darlin." he cooed quietly in her ear. She stiffened slightly before grabbing hold of his shirt and buried her head into the fabric.

"Darlin?"

"Do you mind if I call you that? It just kinda came out." he asked slightly worried for her response. He didn't want to seem presumptuous of anything but the endearment just fit so well that it had just slipped out naturally whilst her comforted her.

"No, I like it." She whispered, the noise muffled slightly as she continued to silently cry into his shirt, slowly soaking it from all the salty moisture. They stayed like that till the sun started to set and it turned dark and cold. Tachi felt his companion shiver in his arms, her crying had died out about an hour ago and she had proceeded to cling to him. He moved to get more comfortable, finding it hard to sit for any longer on the hard lumpy ground. Disturbed from the movements, Naru looked up at him, she had kinda dozed off in his arms, exhausted form all the emotional turmoil. Seeing that he woke her up despite trying to be stealthy, he lifted her up into his arms. She just stared at him as he carried her, trusting him completely. He moved over to the pile of blankets that she slept in and placed her down gently into the depression in the middle.

Too tired to comment she simply closed her eyes and prepared for her night alone with all the noises that came form the nocturnal animals outside the cave, whilst silently thanking Tachi for comforting her. Her eyes however jerked open as she felt the blankets shuffle behind her and a pair of warm arms once again circle her waist. She snuggled into him with a slight smile, as he pulled the blankets up over them.

" Don't you have to go home now? Wont your parents worry?" she asked him tiredly.

"let them worry. Right now you are more important." he whispered back, snuggling his head into her hair. To be honest he was far to comfortable and tired to leave. He could just tell his parents he fell asleep out side after training, that would please them.

" Thank you, that is the first time anyone has ever said that to me." she whispered back, eyes drooping as she felt his body heat next to hers and his hot breath on her neck coming out in short bursts.

" Do you know why? Why it is that I am so different?" she asked wondering if he would give an answer or just shrug it of like everyone else did.

"Yes."

he said slowly. It was a SS- rank secret as ordered by the third hokage, so he knew that he really shouldn't say anything unless he wanted to get into huge trouble.

_But if they never found out that she knew..._

"Will you tell me?" she pressed. He remained silent, contemplating it. He honestly thought that she had the right to know.

"Please." she persisted, and any doubts he had were wiped away. It was like she had hypnotised him.

"There is a law." he started out slowly.

"A law? About me?" she asked stunned. She was just a no named orphan.

_Is there really a law about me?_

She rolled over so that they were facing one another, they were almost nose to nose as he stared into her deep wide blue eyes. He let out a deep breath that blew warm air over Naru's face.

"Yes Darlin. A law that was made so that none of the younger generation found out what actually happened to the Kyuubi no Kitsune on October tenth."

" What's a Kyuubi?" she asked. He looked over at her shocked for a second before he remembered that she was only five, she always seemed so much older.

" let me give you a brief account of what happened on that night." Naru just nodded and just stared at him with rapt attention.

_This is just like getting read a bed time story!_

She thought happily, never having experienced it before.

"Well five years ago on October tenth there was..."

"That's my birthday!" she interrupted. She saw the look on Tachi's face and pouted.

" i'm just saying." Tachi tried to keep a stern face but failed. Naru was just too cute, staring up at him, pouting with red cheeks and curled up against his person. She was so small.

"Do you want me to continue?" she vigorously nodded her head, banging it against his chest.

"Fine fine. Calm down." she did, instantly getting sombre.

_Am I gonna finally find out why they hate me?_

Tachi's smile also died down as he thought about what he was about to do.

" before I continue Naru, you have to promise me that you will never repeat this to anyone."

"Sure" she replied easily.

"I mean it, no matter what, no one must know that you know or I could be killed for treason." he said sombrely trying to impart the severity of the situation to her.

" I promise Tachi. I will always do as you ask." Tachi nodded accepting her word.

"very well." he took another deep breath and started his story again.

" five years ago, on your birthday." he gave a pointed look at Naru who smiled sheepishly.

"A giant demon fox appeared in konoha. It had nine tails and was very powerful. All of our troops struggled to hold it back as it wrought death and destruction on the village. Many died, ninjas and civilians alike. I was only six at the time so I didn't see it myself as I was in the shelter, but I heard the story from the others." he paused and looked down. She had her head rested on his chest and her hand clutching onto his shirt. At his pause she lifted her head to look at him in a questioning glance.

" how did they stop it then? If no one was strong enough?"

"this is where the fourth came in. He summoned a giant toad and headed off to face it alone. All anyone saw was a bright white flash and then the fox and the toad were gone and the fourth laid dead in the middle with a child in his arms." Naru just looked up at him, not comprehending the importance of what he was saying.

"What did he do to the child?"

"well about a week after the event occurred the third hokage, who had stepped up again, made an announcement. The fox did not die. Of course almost everyone got sacred and panicked. If it wasn't dead, what happened to it?"

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"He explained that it was sealed into a child. An orphan who he explained, saved the whole village by containing the demon in its gut preventing it from escaping. The fourth had asked for the child to be seen as a hero. But..." he closed his eyes, slowly opening them again to look into Naru's eyes, open in horror.

"But it wasn't followed. They treated that child with nothing but contempt and as a figure to focus all their pain, grief and anger on." he finished slowly making eye contact with Naru. Her eyes were open wide in shock looking quickly at him before turning away, thrusting her head into his chest, all traces of tiredness momentarily gone.

"So they were right, I'm a monster, murder a FILTHY DEMON!" she screamed.

Itachi growled and grabbed Naru's chin and forced her to face him. She shrunk back in fear at the anger displayed on his face.

"NEVER, NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" he hissed, his black eyes glinting in the dark. He continued in a lower pitch voice while resting his forehead against hers, her little body trembling in shock.

" I'm sorry." he whispered.

"but you are not the demon, you are a prison for it. Those weak minded bastards out there don't understand that and use you to take their anger and pain out on." As if to emphasise his point he slowly stroked her bandaged cheeks and ran his hand lightly down her back. He screwed up his eyes to stop the tears but was unsuccessful as one travelled lazily down his cheek.

"You are just an innocent child, all of this fucking shit is not you fault." he finished, his voice breaking unevenly due to the emotion in his voice. Naru remained silent as she watched the tear travel down his cheek, the skin glowing in the soft moonlight. She reached up and wiped it away to place her small palm against his smooth cheek, letting out a tender smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Tachi." he opened his eyes once more, shocked to find her smiling.

"Welcome." he replied shortly, the roller coaster of emotions of the day finally taking its toll on him.

"Come on Naru, sleep now. We can talk more in the morning." she simply nodded and snuggled into him as his arms pulled her tight.

"Sorry Tachi." She said softly

"What for?" He asked confused.

"You never got to train."

" S'kay." he replied, pleased that she wasnt still upset. At least she now knew the reason why the village acted as it did, and she had someone who cared regardless.

"Night Tachi."

"Night Darlin."

Tachi placed a soft kiss on her head, making Naru smile. For once she was feeling totaly safe as she slept in the arms of another.

And with that, both drifted off to sleep in each others arms, for the first, of what would be many, nights.


	6. Chapter 6

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter six

It was a bright day in konoha, with only a few clouds in the sky. The Streets were full of bustling children as they rushed around the village causing all sorts of mayhem. The ninja academy had just let out and the trainees had lots of spare energy from being cooped up in class, the day had been one of theory much to their displeasure.

" HEY! Watch it mister!"

yelled one said child as he whipped around a corner and bumped into a tall and intimidating man. His eyes were as dark as they could get and his black hair was slicked back. He sneered at the boy, who shrunk back in fear realising just who this was. It was the head of the Uchiha clan, practically royalty.

"GOMEN!" he screamed bowing low before he shot off again. The man just glared in the direction of the retreating boy. That was until he felt a hand placed on his shoulder to catch his attention.

" Calm down dear, it was only a child." it was an older woman who spoke to him, no emotion present on her face, as if she didn't really care what was happening.

"Yes dear." he replied identifying the lady as his wife.

There was silence for a while until the man, whose face was set in a permanent frown, spoke.

" today's standards for ninja are dropping, it is pitiful."

"hun", was his only response.

" The academy should train them better, all these brats are Itachi's age yet they still act like fools playing around whilst they should be training."

" Yes dear." she replied, it was a conversation that was common in their household.

" But you forget that he is an Uchiha, by blood alone he is superior and with his intellect he shall become the ideal shinobi with our help."

He nodded.

"Yes I have seen the improvement over the past week or so. He is taking his training more seriously, becoming less social. Looks like we finally beat it into him."

His wife finally showed the first sign of emotion for this outing, a small smile.

"Yes dear, we will train him to be perfect, a true shinobi and then we can restore this clans power to what it once was, with him as our sword."

Itachi walked silently out of the academy doors, avoiding as many other students as possible , they were laughing with their friends. He was jealous. He knew he could never have that kind of companionship, he was a shinobi and an Uchiha. All he needed was himself.

That is what he tried to tell himself, but unbidden, a figure popped up into his mind of a little girl. One who was lonely and in as much need for companionship as himself. He sighed, he couldn't just abandon her, he wouldn't. But his parents lesson last night played heavily in his mind. His hatred for his parents burned within in him, as did that of the clan. He hated their rules and the pressure they put on him. When he had said so his parents were less then pleased. They said they were disappointed in him, that he hadn't learnt yet. He should not feel anything nor have an opinion, he was just a weapon. They then proceeded to carry out his punishment. His hands and feet were bound and a gag placed around his mouth.

He hated that whip. His back would always be sore for ages afterwards and was now heavily scarred from the many sessions. He was never allowed to cry or show any indications that he was hurt.

His parents told him that they were doing it for his own good. They were removing his emotions and building up his tolerance to pain should he ever be captured by an enemy nin. He hated them for it. This time they had found a way to make him submit to their whims. They carried out his punishment in his younger brothers room whilst he was out back playing. The message they were sending was clear.

_Conform or it will be your brother in your place._

He decided that he would obey, he would become everything his parents and the clan dreamed of. He would stop rebelling and lose his identity, if only for the sake of his little brother.

But he would not give up Naru. Though only knowing her for only the shortest of times, he decided that he would only be himself around her, no one else. She would help him keep his sanity.

Naru sat under the shade of a big oak tree playing with Itachi's bag where he dumped it next to her. She was currently sorting his stuff into piles, one for kuni, another for shurikan and another for senbon. Tachi was standing away from her rapidly throwing kuni into the target, harder then usual she noticed, as the two days previous he did not seem this vicious. Studying him more she noticed that he also seemed very tense.

"You ok Tachi?' she asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Fine." he replied sharply turning away once more. Naru scowled.

_Yep, he's in a bad mood again_

this occurred often, as he always seemed to be complaining about something, but today it seemed different. He was never usually so sharp with her. She decided that she needed to distract him.

"Do I look like a boy?" she asked out of the blue.

He stopped his practice to turn and stare incredulously at her.

"What?" he asked utterly perplexed. It was just so random, why would she even think that?

"Do I look like a boy!" she asked again slowly repeating it as if he was hard of hearing. He just laughed at the absurdity of the question.

"No of course not, I mean yeah you have short hair but you have no adam's apple, your eyes are too big and your too petite."

"Ohh." was her simple reply as she returned to what she was doing, starting to pull out his books now. He stood there bemused, was she just going to end the conversation like that?

"Is that it?" he asked

" Yeah."

he continued staring at her, his training forgotten.

"But why would you even ask that? Its so random" he asked. He proceeded to sit down, and Naru was grinning on the inside at his now relaxed posture, she had distracted him.

" well when I was attacked they talked about me as if I were a boy so I was just curious.

"oh." He wasn't really sure on how to reply to that.

Her mention of the attack drew his eyes to her bandages.

"I think we are ready to remove those bandages now." he commented.

Naru just nodded her head a little sadly.

"do you think that there are gonna scars?" she asked quietly.

He just nodded his head slowly. As Tachi moved to get up, Naru saw his face contort as if it were in pain but it disappeared so quickly she thought she simply imagined it. He slowly walked towards her before kneeling down and studying her face. As he bought his hands to her face he saw her flinch, still unsure of some fast movements.

"Ready Darlin?" he asked, she just stared at him and nodded.

"Okay, here we go..." He carefully unwound the bandages from around her face, showing no emotion when he did so. Naru was looking anywhere but at him. She couldn't help but feel ashamed at how she must now look.

" Can you take your shirt off now." he asked She didn't reply but simply turned around so that her back faced him and lifted her top over her head. He slowly unwound them and his eyes saddened as he stared at her mutilated back. He quickly lifted her arms and replaced her top before turning her around.

"How does it look Tachi?" she mumbled staring into his eyes trying to find out his thoughts.

" Not too bad." he said, not looking her in the eye.

"Liar," she said softly.

" I'm hideous aren't I."

"No." he said just as softly, pulling her into his arms as he did so.

"I don't think so. Your perfect, scars and all." he said smiling softly. She then looked up and grinned at him, truly happy.

"thanks Tachi! You always know what to say to cheer me up." she responded to him by enthusiastically returning his hug. She was stopped suddenly in surprise when she heard Tachi exhale a pained gasp and tensed up. She instantly removed her arms and backed away, worried that if she stayed near him she would cause him more pain.

"Tachi?" She asked panicking. He didn't reply, just sat there his face scrunched up trying to over come the pain.

_A shinobi thinks nothing, feels nothing has no pain._

He repeated this mantra in his head till the pain subsided.

He returned to the realm of reality through Naru's quivering voice.

"I'm sorry! it was an accident! I didn't mean to, I..."

" Hush Darlin! It had nothing to do with you." He said trying to placate the sobbing girl.

"But..." she was about to continue when she was stopped again.

" It wasn't you. I promise! This was all my fault." he said to her his eyes down cast. Naru calmed her hysterics pleased that it was not her that hurt him.

"Then what's wrong? What did you do?"

"I didn't listen."

"I, I don't understand, how can that cause you physical pain?"

"My family..." he started but couldn't go on, Ashamed by his weakness.

" Explain." Naru demanded

He looked up startled at her authoritative voice, before he smiled ruefully.

"I am an Uchiha. A very important and old clan of this village. I also happen to be the first son of the clan leader." He looked at Naru, unsurprised by the look on her face, one of disbelief.

_Someone so important and he is helping me? _

"I am expected to be this perfect shinobi, ruthless and emotionless"

He heard a snort interrupt his story and saw Naru was trying to hold back laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You being silent and emotionless is never gonna happen, your way to opinionated and vocal." She said.

"And you complain about everything!" she muttered under her breath causing him to smile.

"I'm gonna have to." he said and the mood once more became heavy, all humour gone.

"I don't understand Tachi. I don't want that to happen either. I like you the way you are."

"Thanks, but I am the the Uchiha heir. I can let my brother do it, I'm not that cruel."

"Brother?"

" Yeah. He's the same age as you. His name is Sasuke."

"Ohh. And why cant you just give up your title, he can have it then?" she asked, as it seemed like the obvious idea.

" Because I have to protect him." She was even more confused now. Seeing the swirls in her eyes he turned around and lifted his shirt over his head. Naru's eyes opened in horror. His back was heavily scarred, and there were fresh welts on his back which glowed a painful red colour.

" I have to be perfect. Or this happens. That means no emotion, no friends and no individual thoughts. I have to become a tool or they will just do the same to him. And I cant let that happen. So I will do whatever it takes to protect him, even if I have to go through this." he finished to see Naru look at him with tears in her eyes.

"It is so unfair. You are innocent too! I Hate those bastards Tachi! You are perfect like you are, don't change, please don't change!" She sobbed.

He smiled at her and hugged her again. Naru softly bunched up the fabric of his shirt in her hands, careful of his back.

" I wont change for you Darlin, only you." he whispered clutching her tight afraid she would disappear if he were to let go.

"I will always be here for you Tachi. I will never leave. I will be the anchor that keeps your real self bound to this world, so don't change for me and be strong." he nodded into her shoulder.

"Thanks. I will need your strength to be able to do this without losing myself." She just nodded too.

_Anything for him._

It was silent for a while as they just held on to one another.

" Hey Tachi."

"Hummmm?"

"we match. Our backs I mean."

And Itachi couldn't help but laugh. And Naru smiled happy that Tachi, her guardian angel, was smiling once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter 7

The year passed fast for Naru and Itachi. Much had happened in that time such as Naru getting a new apartment from the hokage. After being convinced by Tachi to see the old man after her wounds were completely gone, she had acquired her own place. He had been a bit sceptical at first and had asked about her face. This was something that her and Tachi had come up with a full proof plan for. She was to simply say that she woke up with them and ask the man if he had any idea what they were. He of corse would not be able answer without revealing the truth and Naru would no longer be questioned. It worked perfectly. She had asked for a place of her own and after explaining that she had no where else and had been kicked out he had no choice. It wasn't the best place admittedly but it was hers and kept her dry enough.

Tachi had only gotten stronger and smarter, noticeable to all those in the village. He would show no emotion on his face and only talk when spoken to. His parents and the clan were pleased with his progress and spared no expense on his training. He was also getting the attention of some of the higher powers of the village, namely the ANBU who saw a future cadet and the hokage who grew worried by his lack of drive. He could see a second orichumaru, albeit one without the experiments.

This was the side he showed to every one but his companion, as he still complained about everything and was very playful. There bond had grown stronger and was still kept hidden to all those around them, both were thankful for this as if they didn't have each other, they wouldn't have had anyone.

They met up mostly every day at their dubbed 'secret place' and just talk and play around. Naru would sit under the big oak tree and watch Tachi train. Bugging him about teaching her ninja stuff, and in return he would deny stating she was to young and her young body would be unable to handle the stress. It was routine for the two and helped re leave the pressures that were placed on them. Itachi was sure that Naru must have had the mind of a twelve year old like him by the way she talked and acted, despite only being six.

And this is where we find the two now. Itachi was calmly going through katas wearing only a black mesh tank top and black cargo pants.

"Taaaccchhhiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

"No."

"but I..."

"NO"

"Commmeeeee onnnnnnnnn!"

"NO!" Tachi said his face remaining impassive.

Naru huffed and turned away

"You suck." she said sticking her tongue out at him in displeasure. He just laughed at her actions before continuing slowly, Sharringan ablaze to make sure he got the moves down perfectly. Her anger forgotten she looked at his eyes. They always fascinated her. She stopped and started blushing when he made eye contact with her.

"What?" he asked obviously amused by the way his mouth pulled up to form a smirk.

"Nothing you jerk!"she replied folding her arms under her chest.

"You sure? You were looking pretty intense just then, or maybe my stunning beauty blew you away?" he said smiling, throwing his long ponytail of hair over his shoulder.

" I hate you." she said growling. He knew she was jealous of his hair, she always wanted hers to be that long instead of the jaggy mop she had. She had started growing it but it was making slow progress much to her dismay.

"Sorry darl. I was just teasing."

"Your soo mean Tachi! I will only forgive you if you train me." she said with a pout. Tachi just looked down at her exasperatedly.

"I told you, not till you are older, your body is still to weak right now. You start at the academy in a couple of years any way."

"So."

"uuuGGGhhhh!" he groaned before flopping to the ground in a heap.

"Just leave me alone will ya!" He grumbled, the sound muffled as his face was smooshed on the ground.

Naru just looked at the undignified heap her friend made on the ground before laughing.

"You are such a drama queen." He just lifted his head to smile at her before focusing on the dark sky and frowning.

"We should get going." She looked at him sadly. Her place was cold and noisy, being in one of the worse parts of town. She hated being there alone at night, she always had nightmares.

Tachi stood up from his place on the ground and stroked her cheek, she leaned into the gesture.

"It'll be okay darlin. We will meet up tomorrow."

" I know Tachi." she said quietly pulling him into a hug. He kissed the top of her head before breaking the embrace.

"Be safe Naru." He said the same thing every time they parted and she replied in turn.

"You too." She watched his back as he moved away. He had put on a jacket to cover up his scars and left the clearing. She sighed

"There's no place like home." she said aloud before leaving the clearing and made her way to the village. She kept her head down as she walked but could still feel the glares on her back. She was used to the feeling but it was still frightening at night, feeling that if she got into trouble, no one would help her.

It was getting quite dark now, usually she would be at home already. The streets were emptying and the dark clouds that had been brewing all day had caused the rain that was now starting to fall. She shivered, but not due to the cold. It was a feeling, a sixth sense some would call it. She had felt this feeling before and the outcome of that event was not good. This feeling caused her small legs to quicken in pace and her body to start shaking. She kept her eyes locked forward and surged forward to get home, safety. So focused on her task she did not notice that the streets were now deserted and the air heavy with silence. That was until she felt a hand grab her round the mouth and her body lifted up into the air. She started to thrash and scream but her little body did next to no damage on the man that lifted her up. She could tell it was a man as no woman would be that bulky and smell of a mixture of alcohol, smoke and vomit. It was disgusting and her nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Calm to fuck down." he hissed in her ear and she froze.

"That's better ya little whore." He whispered, the foul stench of his breath washing over her face.

She was scared, terrified in-fact. She still had nightmares over the last time something like this happened. She had also started to feel better now that she had her Tachi and now this man was probably going to kill her.

_NO! I cant die, otherwise Tachi would be all alone!_

She looked around as he threw her on the ground, she remembered Itachi saying that anything and everything could be used as a weapon if you were imaginative enough. She then saw a glass bottle that had been thrown carelessly aside, probably from the very man in front of her, she reached to grab it but was yanked away so hard that her shoulder dislocated. Sobbing she looked up to the man.

"Please, ppplease l l let mmmee go..." she said, not that begging had ever worked before but it was worth a shot.

"Sure." he said pleasantly, " after I have my fun of course." She stared at him confused.

"f f f funn n..." She whimpered, it didn't sound all that good to her.

"Yeah ya little shit. I'm gonna fuck ya and then do whatever the fuck else I want ta ya. YoOOo Deserve it after all. Ya killed ma wife ya know! And I haven't had a good fuck since ya know!" he looked at her grinning insanely, obviously high or drunk, maybe a mix of both.

"No! I'm sorry! It wasn't me! Plea..." she started but was punched in the nose causing blood to come gushing out and pour down her chin. Her sobbing increased as her tears mixed with the blood.

"Now look what you gone and done ya little bitch! You made a mess everywhere. NOW APOLOGISE!" he screamed

"S s s sorry!" she yelled.

"Quiet the fuck up!" he hissed again, beady eyes glinting in the dark. She shuffled backwards as he advanced on her. She gave a frightened yelp as her back hit the wall. He looked at her amused as she figured she was trapped. Her blood shot, red rimmed eyes stared into his as he crouched down in front of her. She tried getting further away but the wall wasn't going to move.

"That looks making me so hard." he said looking at her grinning before reaching down to grab his pants. She yelped and dove forward ignoring her shoulder as it twitched in pain. She managed to knock him over and lunged for the bottle.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU SLUT!" he yelled before righting himself . He found himself slightly dazed as he saw his victim standing in front of him, knees bent and his old empty bottle in her hands. She had hit him over the head with it.

It didn't keep him down though and so she started to run. He was however much larger and stronger then she was and caught up to her.

"Big mistake." he growled in her ear, lifting her off the floor by her hair. She just screamed in pain. He threw her into the wall and kicked her in the side for good measure.

"That ought to teach ya." he said and reached to undo his pants while she was down and quiet.

He however failed to notice it when she opened her eyes, for if he didn't he would be shocked to death. There was also an orange layer forming over her skin re energising her muscles.

As he lept down to reach her she moved faster then his drug infused brain could follow, snagging the now broken bottle and slashing out with it randomly closing her eyes. She opened them when she felt something warm splash over her face and down her arms. She looked into the shocked eyes of her attacker, who was clutching his throat and blowing bloody bubbles out of his mouth. She watched silently as his body fell and his eyes glazed over in death.

She let out a gasp and threw the bottle against the wall so hard that it smashed.

_What have I done! I I I have to go... aggghhhh!_

She gasped hard finding it increasingly difficult to breathe, she felt like she was being torn apart piece by piece. Leaping up she bolted to her place. Reaching it she threw the door open and retched. She laid in the middle of the floor screaming and writhing. She was in so much pain. It felt like all her bones were being broken and her skin cut up and stretched as far as it could go. After what felt like years, the pain finally stopped and she laid there panting and gasping in a pile of blood vomit and tears. As she finally fell into unconsciousness she had one thought.

_Tachi, I'm so scared..._


	8. Chapter 8

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter 8

Tachi was starting to get a little nervous for his tiny companion. It was often the case that she would be waiting for him when he arrived to their secret place, as she didn't have much required of her during the day. But today seemed to be an exception, he had started his training half heartedly waiting for her to turn up but she never came. When the time came that they would usually go home he decided he really needed to check up on her. She had never missed a chance to get together unlike him. It was often that he would be unable to sneak away and she would be left waiting here alone. Sighing to himself he gathered his stuff and made his way to Naru's home, if it could even be called that. It was once again raining and the sky dark but that didn't bother the young boy. Approaching the battered door with peeling red paint he paused. His senses were going into overdrive and that was never a good thing. He hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Naru, are you in there?"

He received no answer, but he heard someone inside. They were breathing heavily but made no sound of acknowledgement.

"I can hear you. Are you ok?"

He stiffened when the breathing became more hagered and faint sobbing started.

_I can smell blood, this cant be good!_

He hastily opened the door surprised to find it unlocked.

_Something is wrong, Naru never leaves her door unlocked, especially after they got in last time._

His train of thought was cut off as he took note of the room. There was a small puddle of blood in the middle of the floor with what looked like vomit. There was a trail of blood which looked like someone had dragged themselves out of the room into the one adjacent to it, her bedroom. This room was also the source of the sobbing. He was reluctant to go any further. It pained him to see her hurt by those that call themselves konoha citizens, he was afraid of what they may have done as this was not the first time he has had to patch her up.

"Itachi...help"

His head shot up, she needed him and there he was standing still like a fool. Her quiet whisper caused him to quickly close the gap and make his way to the room. Once he was there he stood frozen in the door way. She was in a corner of the room curled up on herself, she was also covered from head to toe in blood. He was unsure though if it was her own as he saw no visible wounds on her exposed skin. The thing that kept him rooted in place however was the fact that she had grown, a lot. She was no longer the size of a six year old but closer too the size of a twelve year old like himself. The final shocker however is when she looked up to see him standing there, her eyes were puffy and blood shot. She was also crying, the tears creating tracks through the blood that stained her face. He froze when there eyes met, her usual piercing blue eyes were gone and were replaced with crimson red irises, the pupil morphed into the shape if a shurican. He was looking at, for the first time in his life, the Mangekyo sharringan something he thought was only a legend of the clan.

_How is this even possible! She must be of uchia blood, but I don't understand how, they must have known who this child was..._

_..._

She looked up at him from her position on the floor and relief flooded her face, he was finally here. She didn't know how long it had been since they last departed but it had seemed like an age. Once the pain had stopped the previous night she had dragged herself from the middle of the floor to her room, the smell of blood and vomit making her feel queasy, and she had waited for him. She was scared and didn't know what to do. She hurt all over and especially her eyes. She saw that Tachi had frozen at the door his eyes never leaving hers, they were wide and he looked disbelieving.

"Tachi, help... please..." she said weakly, her throat hurt. Itachi shook his head and moved forward to kneel beside her.

"What happened darlin?" he questioned sadly. Tears once again flooded her eyes as she started crying once more; the guilt of what had occurred to much for her to cope with.

_He's gonna hate me, I'm a monster... I killed someone!_

She felt his warm arms embrace her, a comfort she didn't deserve but was selfish enough to keep.

"I..I I killed someone Tachi." she whispered in his ear waiting for him to push away in disgust.

"Tell me what happened." he said once again, but more firmly. He was indeed shocked by the news but he knew there was more to it then that. she was just grateful that he didn't reject her.

"it was after I left you and was walking home. It was dark and raining but I was almost home when I was grabbed." she stopped to try and compose herself to continue her story. Itachi remained still, needing to know what happened.

" he hurt me, and said horrible stuff like usual, some of it I didn't understand, but it was different this time. He reached down there." she said quietly her head gesturing towards Tachi's crotch.

_She's so innocent._

Tachi thought sadly, half glad that she didn't know what the man was doing. A beating she could recover from, but rape he wasn't so sure. She continued seeing as Tachi didn't respond.

"i got scared and grabbed a bottle but he was too strong. He hurt me some more but then I felt really good and all the pain was gone. I grabbed the bottle again and slashed it at him as he lunged for me. I couldn't see where I was aiming cause I had closed my eyes but his blood was everywhere and he fell down." There was a quiet silence as Naru said her last little bit.

"I then made it home but it was painful, it hurt so much Tachi! Every where, like I was being ripped apart, when it stopped I waited for you. It was so scary!" She gripped onto his shirt, scared he would leave. She relaxed when he hugged her tighter.

"Aren't you mad at me?" she asked softly.

"Don't be stupid, it was not your fault."  
"But I killed him, I'm a monster, like everyone says." She felt more then heard him growl in response to her words, the low rumble oddly comforting. She rested her head on his shoulder.

" I told you before, you are not a monster. What that man did to you was wrong and you had every right to defend yourself. And don't forget, I am going to be a ninja as are you. Killing is required but it doesn't make us monsters, we are just protecting what we cherish."

She didn't respond just nodded her head, he always knew what to say and he was always right.

_Wait some things different!_

She suddenly realised and jumped off of him he looked up to find her startled eyes once more filled with energy.

"What's wrong?"

"your small!" she yelled.

"No Naru, I'm not."

"You are! Your as big as I am! What the hell did you do to yourself?"

He looked at her exasperatedly, she switched through emotions so fast.

"Naru you just got bigger."

"What? I don't understand. How is that possible?"

_Must be the fox_

She thought to herself, Itachi having similar thoughts.

"It must have been triggered by the kyuubi, a defence of sorts. If you die it dies so I guess it wants you to be able to protect yourself."

" Makes sense I guess, but what will everyone do? This is not good. They will just think of me as a demon even more!"

"Yes it poses a problem, as does you eyes." she looked at him quizzically.

" what about my eyes?" she asked confused.

"You have the sharringan."  
" But I thought you said only your clan had that?" she said confused

"It does. Meaning you must have Uchia blood to. However yours is special, you've got mangekyo sharringan, the most powerful form. Usually you have to kill your best friend to get it but it must be the kyuubi's chakra influencing you."

"Oh" Was her only response as she took in all of that information. She actually had a family this was proof of that, not that she wanted anything to do with them after what Tachi had suffered through at their hands.

"So what now?" she asked.

"We have to see Hokage-sama. He should know what to do."

"The old dude in the white coat that got my apartment right?" he chuckled lightly at her.

"yeah that guy." he proceeded to pick her up in his arms, even if she was taller then she was before she was still as light as a feather to him.

" before we leave Naru I think it would be best if we kept your sharringan a secret, after all, deception is a ninjas best friend."

"Okay, but how do I turn it off?" she asked, her eyes were starting to get itchy any ways.

" Do you remember what I told you about chakra and how to feel it?"

he felt her head nod against his chest.

"well you have to remove the build up of it from around your eyes."

he watched as her face scrunched up in concentration, once her eyes were reopened they were once again the blue he loved.

"Good. Lets got then."

Itachi proceeded to leave the room, Naru in his arms. The sky was now dark and there were few people walking the streets. The two companions were silent as he jumped from roof top to roof top, aiming for the hokage tower at the centre of the village. Naru looked up at him from her position in his arms. His face was frowning in concentration, his long hair escaping his pony tail and whipping round his face.

"Do I look different Tachi?" She asked to distract him. He glanced down at her briefly before replying.

"A bit I suppose." he answered vaguely causing the girl in his arms to pout.

"Wow! That's so helpful, thanks so much." was her sarcastic reply causing the corner of his lips to turn up.

"You look good Naru."

"REALLY!" she asked, desperate to hear what Tachi thought of her. He just looked down and smiled at her softly.

"Yeah, you look around my age now, and." he paused for dramatic affect before tugging her hair.

"HEY!"

"Your hair is longer now."

She just stared at him with wide blue eyes before her face split into a foxy grin.

"Longer then yours?" she asked and was happy when he nodded his head.

"Its beautiful." he said simply as she gave a contented sigh and snuggled further into his chest, effectively ending the conversation. He simply sped up and held onto her tighter as the building grew closer.


	9. Chapter 9

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter 9

"I'm here to see hokage-sama." Said Itachi, voice devoid of emotion. The secretary looked at him blandly. She was a rather plain woman, brown hair and glasses, but she seemed to fit in the receptionists area nicely. The room was painted in a light beige colour, with potted plants climbing up the wall in the corner, giving off a warm aura.

"Do you have an appointment." she asked with a bored voice whilst flicking through some papers on the desk. He continued to stare at her unnervingly, no expression on his face at all.

"No." she looked at him strangely as he just stood there starting freaking her out. Naru had to muffle her face in Tachi's top to stop her giggles.

"Well... there's nothing I can do sorry, you'll have to make and appointment and come back later. He is a very busy man after all and cant just see too academy students every problem." he just continued to stare.

"Its an emergency, regarding the jinjuriki."

Her look changed in that instant, seeming to take in the girl he was carrying for the first time. Her face was hidden in his shirt hiding her scars but her entire back was covered in blood.

"Ohhh My. Yes ill let him know right away, maybe he'll finally do something about that kyuubi brat." He felt Naru stiffen in his arms.

"Remember it is against the law to speak of that, just let the hokage know" She had the decency to blush at being scolded by a twelve year old but reached for the intercom.

"Hokage-sama, there is a ….." she looked towards Itachi,

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi Uchiha here to see you in regards to the Jinjuriki, he is also holding an injured girl. Do you want me to let them through?"

She seemed to listen in her ear piece before nodding at Itachi.

"Yes he will see you now, just go through that door over there." she pointed to the door behind herself.

He strode forward paying no time to thank the lady, he didn't like her. Itachi shuffled Naru into one arm and opened the door to the office. The old man behind the desk looked at him as he entered the room, but he paid no heed to that choosing to place Naru on one of the chairs.

"Is she in any danger?"

"No Hokage-sama." he gave a speculating glance over her before coming to rest on Itachi who stood straight backed in front of his desk.

"So your Itachi huh. Heard a lot about you my boy, turning out to be a fine shinobi or so I have heard."

"Thank you sir." he replied stiffly.

"Well onto business I suppose," he stopped to take a puff of his pipe before continuing.

"Take a seat."

"No thank you sir. I'm fine standing."the hokage looked at him and sighed at the blank expression in his face.

"Well what did you come to tell me. I hope you are not going to imply that Naru injured this girl I wont believe you, she's only six for gods sake."Itachi frowned at the hokages assumption.

"Nothing of the sort sir, that over there is Naru Uzumaki." the hokage looked over at the girl who was curled up on the couch.

"That isn't possible Itachi, that girl mus be at least your age, Naru as I said before was six. If you are here to waste my time, it is not appreciated."

"Naru. Come here." The girl poked her head out, one big blue eye looking at him.

"Yes Tachi." she uncurled herself and walked over to Tachi's side standing beside him, she only reached his chin. The hokage gasped seeing her scars, catching the attention of the of the two.

"What happened! Where's this blood from, and how did you age so quickly Naru?" Though his question was directed at her it was Itachi that answered by the pitiful look she gave him. This did not go unnoticed by the hokage who became slightly curious at their relationship.

"She was attacked in an alleyway near her home last night. It was by a male in his late thirties from what I can gather from Naru's description. He made an attempt to rape her, but she fought back with a glass bottle, cutting his thought and killing him, That's the blood." he finished his story and the hokage had a mixture of emotions on his face, horror, disgust and sadness.

"And her age?"

"I believe it is a defence mechanism triggered by..." he trailed off giving a meaningful look to the hokage.

"Does she know?" Tachi shook his head and the hokage sighed in relief

"Good. Well we will have to find away to hide this growth from the villagers." he began shuffling through his desk drawers.

_I know its here somewhere!_

"Ahh ha! Found it." he pulled out a small tattered booklet. He looked at Naru and the gestured that she move forward. She hesitated looking at Tachi,

"Its fine, he wont hurt you." she nodded moving forward so that the hokage could grab her wrist turning it to face him.

"this'll only take a few minuets." he said taking out a brush, ink and flipping to the middle of the book. He drew a series of seals around her wrist forming a little bracelet like tattoo. Once finished he placed the book and his brush down before placing his index finger on the seal. The patterns briefly glowed a light blue and Naru flinched as it grew hot.

" Done."

"Uhhhhhh? What did you do to me sir?" he chuckled, hearing her voice for the first time. Itachi stood there silently looking at the seal, having a vague idea of what it did.

"I'll just set it for you, as you don't know how to use chakra yet."

She was about to say she could but remembered that her and Tachi's relationship couldn't get out, so she held her tongue. It glowed once more as she felt herself shrinking.

"I'm small again." she said to herself more then to anyone else in the room.

"yes little naru. but you must never show this seal to anyone and never release it. it will help you keep you size a secret so dont think about releashing it ever. Understand?" Naru nodded her head and the hokage proceeded to place the book closed on the desk back in his draw. It was an old book of seals.

They then stood in silence once more, no one knowing what else to do.

"Well I shall cover up the mess and deal with the repercussions of the dead body, it wont go on Naru's record." Tachi nodded and the hokage turned to look at Naru.

"and how are you coping little Naru? It must be shocking to go through an experience like that."

"I'm fine now hokage-sama. Thank you."

he looked over at her speculatively not believing her.

"Even so, I am going to set you up for some counselling to cope with this event. Now you guys can get going, Uchiha-san, please make sure that she gets home okay and gets cleaned up."

Itachi made no movements to leave.

"Hokage-sama, these incidents are not uncommon and I believe as she grows older the attacks will only get worse. I believe she needs protection." He said in a robotic voice slipping his fingers into Naru's out of sight under the desk.

"that does pose a problem but I am afraid that my hands are tied, I cant spare any ninja to guard a child 24/7. I am sure an incidence like this will not happen again, I will call a council meeting to let them know what has occurred this night."

For the first time that night the hokage saw emotion enter the uchias face, anger.

"That is not good enough sir." Naru looked at her Tachi and grew worried.

The hokage was shocked.

_Why does he care so much about this girl. As far as I have been told he has no friends and these two have never met. But from what I can see that is obviously not true._

"Remember who it is you are talking to Uchia-san. I deem that what I have done is appropriate to the situation and it is not for you to dispute that." the look on Itachi's face remained angry.

"Well that is wrong, your decision is wrong. Naru needs someone or she will get hurt worse. She is already suffering in that shit hole of an apartment you so graciously gave her, its like you don't care..."

"ENOUGH!" The hokage was angry now, Naru tugged on his sleeve looking scared. He didn't take his focus off the hokage however, not caring if his facade had slipped up in front of the hokage no less.

"How Does any of this concern you Itachi? As far as I know you have only just met little Naru here. This kind of behaviour is also nothing like what I have heard. What are you hiding?" he said this looking at Naru briefly, then staring hard at Itachi.

"Nothing sir." he said finally calming down, on the inside however he was cursing.

_FUCK! Why did I fucking do that! I am a total idiot! Gotta be calm... emotions gone... hopefully he will let it go or I am screwed.!_

"I dont believe that, now tell me..."

"STOP! FORGET IT! Forget this whole meeting ever happened!" yelled Naru, the hokage was staring at her frozen. Itachi also turned to look at her.

"Naru what are you doing? Don't use that here, well its too late now." he finished staring at her worriedly. Her eyes were crimson with the black shurican spinning wildly in the centre of in, she was crying.

"Sorry Tachi! But you were angry and the hokage was asking questions!" Itachi turned to the Hokage shocked to find him sitting there as if in a trance.

"Naru! What have you done!"

"I made him forget." she said sniffling. He was shocked.

_What does she mean?_

" Im sorry! But if he forgets then you wont get in trouble and he wont find out about us."

"but how did you know how to do that?"

"dunno," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"My eyes just felt itchy want I wanted him to forget so that is what I said, instinct I guess."

"oh." they sat in silence staring at the dazed hokage.

"What did I do Tachi?"

"I think you eyes hypnotised him." she sat there dazed as did he.

"that's pretty cool." she said in monotone. He couldn't help but let out an exasperated laugh.

"yeah. so. Is there anything else you wanna know?" she looked at him confused.

"yeah, loads, why?" the hokage sat there frozen while the two were talking, like they had forgotten he was there.

"Well the man with all the answers is right in front of you under you control, and he will forget everything he tells you after this meeting so I suggest you ask away."

she looked at him open mouthed.

"Your naughty Tachi!" she said as if she was shocked. He snorted smirking.

"You knew that already. Now hurry up I wana get outta here." she laughed too before turning to face the hokage once more, the banter with Tachi having cleared up her tears.

"who are my parents." she asked quietly.

" Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." said the hokage, his mouth moving like he was merely a puppet. Tachi frowned.

"That's not true is it. One of her parents was an uchia was it not."

the old man didn't move and Tachi frowned.

"You say it Naru, he wont answer me."

Naru nodded and repeated the question to the hokage. The old man's brow frowned as if in thought.

"He was married to Kushina Uzumaki, however he did have a one night stand with a woman, he didn't tell me her name in case his wife found out, he was ashamed as Kushina had just got pregnant."

Naru frowned, disappointed. So she was the product of an affair.

_That sucks._

Tachi wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a one armed hug.

"So every one who knows thinks that you are Kushina's child, but are in fact the child of an Uchiha. That's twisted."

"What were the public told about Minato's child?"

"We told the village that Minato's and kushina's child had died during the attack, we buried a body of an unknown baby to hide the fact that you were his daughter."

Naru screwed her face up in disgust and turned to Tachi who had his thinking face on,

"I don't understand Tachi." he looked at her whilst contemplating.

"kushina's child must have died at birth, the fourth having no choice, used the child, you, from his affair as a replacement. He must have died before he told anyone that his affair resulted in a child and he made a switch."

"Wow, That's fucked up." she said, yawning loudly.

"Yes well and truly fucked up." he replied, moving to sit down and relax his rigid posture now that no one else was around. Naru got up from her chair and moved onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"That's a lot to take in." she whispered, her weariness making itself known.

"yeah, we should go." he replied before Naru shot up.

"WAIT!" She clumsily scrambled off his lap and turned to stare at the hokage.

"You will forget I am a girl. You will refer to me as Naruto from now on. Nod if you understand." the old man nodded.

"Good, when we leave you will change all the necessary paper work that says I am female, understand." he nodded his head again and Itachi looked at her strangely before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Good Idea, it will help deter some of those perverted bastards out there, but why Naruto?" She turned around and smiled at him.

"Ramen." was her last word before she passed out, him reaching out to grab her.

He chuckled lightly to himself.

_She is so strange._

He once more put her in his arms and exited the the room passing the secretary without a backwards glance.

…...

The Hokage sighed loudly, it had been a really long day, not to mention he had dozed off losing work time. He gathered his things and made his way out the door. He passed yumi, his secretary.

"Night Hokage-sama. Did everything go okay with the Jinjuriki?" the old man looked at her strangely.

"Why Wouldn't he be okay?" he asked confused, last time he had seen him was to give him an apartment.

"He sir? Isn't Naru a girl?" the man just laughed at her.

"Don't be silly Yumi, its Naruto, and he is definitely a boy, known him since he was born." she looked at him confused.

"ohh, right you are hokage sama. Silly me. Hahah."

"its quite alright dear, mistakes happen. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah..."

she replied as the old man left the room.

_Wow, I could have sworn he was a girl._


	10. Chapter 10

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter 10

When Naru awoke she had to quickly close her eyes to avoid the blaring sunlight that cascaded through her open window. She went to stand up off her bed but stopped as she felt the world around her spin, she clutched her head in pain and retched on the floor.

_Damn! I'm not using that again, I feel like shit._

She waited for the dizziness to stop before looking around at her surroundings. The last thing that she could remember was being in the hokages office.

_Itachi must have carried me home._

She sat still on her bed, lumpy and uncomfortable as it was, and took a few moments to go over what had occurred. It was so much, it would take her a while to fully comprehend it all. She had the sharringan, aged five-six years, daughter of the fourth and starting from now, masquerading as a boy. She sighed, why couldn't she be normal?

" wonder how long I was asleep?"

She turned to the clock to answer her own question and found that she had slept most of the day away, it was now four in the afternoon. Sighing, she slowly stood up and stretched, lifting her arms over her head and pulling them as far as they could go.

"Wonder when Tachi will get here."

She thought aloud before turning around to go to the bathroom, a white note caught her attention as she turned. The clean white colour of the paper standing out in the dingy apartment. She reached over and grabbed it, thanking Itachi profusely in her head for teaching her how to read and write over the previous year, she was a quick study. The paper was folded in half, her name being the only text on the front. Opening it up she read it, smiling at the content.

…...

_Hey Naru,_

_Just writing this in case you wake up while I am gone, though I doubt you will after last night. Using jutsu like that one is very tiresome. Anyway, I have to leave during the day for training and family matters, I also need to pick up some things. Please stay in her house while I am gone and rest._

_See you soon,_

_Itachi _:)

P.S Don't_ worry bout the body from yesterday. I cleaned it up this morning, no one had discovered it thankfully. We will talk bout that when I get back tho. _

_Ja ne_

…_..._

Placing the letter back on the table, she turned and headed towards the bathroom. She closed the door and began stripping the old clothes off. As she folded them and placed them neatly on the toilet seat she frowned, she felt really tense and sore. It was uncomfortable. Stepping in to the shower, she hoped it was nothing some warm water couldn't fix but was disappointed. She turned to her wrist looking at the complex array of seals that now adorned her previously naked wrist, she would need to hide that mark. Lifting up her other hand she channeled some chakra into the ink and it glowed. the soreness was immediately gone and she smiled, pleased with the result.

_So using the seal restricts my movements. That's bothersome..._

"Ohhh Shit!"

She suddenly slipped on the puddles of water in the shower as a result of the sudden change in size, knocking over all the previously upright bottles on the floor. She tried to grab onto the wall to stop her fall, but it didn't work as her hands flew off the slippery tiles and her behind hit the floor with a loud thump.

"OWWWW! That fucking hurt!" She yelled to no one in particular before resuming her shower to finish it as quickly as possible.

It was during Naru's unfortunate incident in the shower that her house guest arrived. He didn't bother knocking any more, simply used his copy of the key. He was greeted by the sound of running water and a large crash followed by a lot of cursing, coincidently masking his arrival to the showers occupant. His Thin lips curved into a light smile as he quietly shut the door and placed the bags he was carrying onto the sofa.

He took off his black jacket, leaving him in only a fishnet shirt, and made his way into the kitchen to make some tea for himself and his friend.

"Tch. Make your self right at home Tachi."

Came Naru's voice in the doorway to the tiny room. Itachi jumped and turned around, not having sensed her come in.

"Ummm. Eeuughh... hi." her said staring at Naru, with wide eyes and a pink cheeks. She looked at him strangely.

"Whats wrong with you? I was only joking ya know. Your more then welcome here any time. You know that."

"..." she looked at him as he stood there gaping.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just put on some freakin clothes Naru! And why did you undo the seal."

Naru looked down at herself and blushed, she stood there in only a small towel round her middle. Her, now, long blond hair was dripping down her back, and her skin shined with moisture.

"The Seal is uncomfortable." she whined pouting at him. Tachi immediately turned around holding his nose as it leaked a little blood.

_Shit..._

"And why the hell are you walking around like that! I am a guy you know."

"Well its not like any of my old clothes would fit you idiot. And your just Tachi, I trust you."

"Well put something on." he said sighing.

"Like what? Nothing fits" she said. Without turning her way he pointed over his shoulder to his jacket that laid on the back of the couch next to the bags. She smiled at him as he still refused to look at her.

_He's so cute._

She thought inwardly losing the towel and putting on the jacket. It felt scratchy on the bare skin but it was better then nothing.

"Ugghhh, problem Tachi! It doesn't cover everything." she said looking at his scarred back, pulling the hem of the jacket lower then it would stay. He looked over at her fighting with the material and laughed. She looked up at him and glared.

"Do something." she said causing him to sputter.

"Like what?"

"I dunno! Find me something to wear instead of laughing at me."

He looked her in the eye and smiled, Naru shivered, it was creepy.

"Of course Naru, as you wish." he said in a mischievous tone, moving his hands to undo his fly. Naru's eyes widened!

"WOAH! Woah. What the hell are you doing!"

Itachi had the same creepy smile on his face as he replied.

"Getting you something to wear. Of course."

"I didn't mean to strip yourself. Im sorry, ill go find something!" she said eyes wide and Itachi laughed at her panicked expression.

"I have boxers on Naru. Its okay." he said finally removing the shorts handing them to Naru as they were donned. Both stood there in an aquward silence for a while.

"Well, thanks for the clothes." She said, eyeing Tachi as he stood in her kitchen clad only in his boxers and a net shirt. As she looked at his boxers she let out a laugh but tried to cover it with her hands.

"What?"

Said Tachi frowning. He was more then a little self concious Standing there in boxers and a shirt that hid nothing. It just proved how much he trusted her, to allow her to see him like this. She saw his frown.

"Sorry, sorry. But come on! Candy? Seriously?" She laughed as Tachi blushed again and mumbled.

"Well its not like I planned on undressing in front of anyone today."

"I never thought you would own anything like that! Mr. serious genius ninja lord." her laughs turned to giggles, she loved teasing him.

"I have a sweet tooth okay, and my brother begged my mum to get it as a gift when he saw it. He was so proud when he gave it to me, how could I not?"

She sighed and nodded, talk of his, no their, family always soured the mood. Itachi looked at her as they stood is silence, he found he liked her in his clothes, and for a twelve year old, she was quite developed.

"Well they suit you." She said to him with a fox like grin.

"You are very sweet after all." Itachi growled as she shot from the room, leaving him to finish the tea and bring it out. 

He found her digging through the bags on the old couch. It was dirty and stained with various holes and tears but it still functioned. It fit in with the rest of the room, old and broken. The roof had cracks and the walls paint was peeling off showing a multitude of colours beneath it. He set the tea on the wooden table.

"Tea's done." She looked over her shoulder guilty at being caught.

"Ehhhh thanks. Ummm sorry bout looking, I was curious. What's it for any way." He smiled, reaching into one of the bags the pulled out a pair of gloves.

"These are to cover that seal on your wrist, it would be problematic if any one saw it."

She nodded and put them on, smiling as the black material clung to the skin of her hand and arm, finishing just before the elbow. She saw him digging around again pulling out a pair of sweat bands.

"These are for when you are 'Naruto', the ones you are wearing now are a bit girly."

She simply nodded her head and put them to the side, next to the tea. Itachi reached for his own tea, taking a sip.

"Thanks Tachi. So, what's the other stuff for?" He grinned at her devilishly causing her to stop breathing momentarily.

_Ummmmmm, he looks good..._

Her eyes automatically trailed down to look at his toned chest, taught and masculine.

His voice caused her to snap her focus back up to Tachi's face, blushing and hoping he didn't realise she was just checking him out.

"That is all my old stuff." he said grinning widely Arms folded over his front. Naru sat there gaping at him.

"Your old stuff?" she said and he nodded his head still grinning as he watched her work it out.

"As in your old training stuff?" again he nodded his head as a blinding smile lit her face causing Itachi's stomach to flutter.

"YOUR GONNA TRAIN ME!" she yelled and Tachi smiled.

"Well I did tell you that you only restriction before was because you body wouldn't be able to cope, I see no problem in it now."

He quickly threw his empty cup on the table as Naru leapt from her seat on the floor into Tachi's arms, hugging him tightly round the neck.

"Thank you so so so much Tachi." she said, clinging to him.

"It's fine." he said wrapping his arms around her and she settled into the embrace. The were both comfortable as they sat there together. It was a kind of peace they got no where else other then when they were together.

"I will only do it for this year though." he said.

"why?" she asked stiffening.

"i graduate next year and wont have time, I will be a gennin and go on missions and things." she frowned into his almost bare chest.

"So I wont see you much then?" He shook his head and she looked up to see his lips in a grim line.

"You will go to the Uchiha." she looked at him in alarm.

"i don't want to. I don't care about that family or who my mother was. I want nothing to do with them." he looked at her calmly.

"I know. But I cant train you, they will. After all you are my age now and have had no training at all so really you are behind. Plus, they can teach you things I cant." She sighed and Tachi knew he had won.

"How can I go to them if I start at the academy next year? If I don't turn up or just disappear the old man would become suspicious." He sighed tiredly.

"We'll think of something when the time comes, we have a year after all." she nodded her head, they still have a while to wait yet. Turning her head to look out at the cracked window she saw the clouds were starting to turn pink, indicating the setting sun.

"I thought it was later then that." she mused, Itachi just scoffed at her.

"Don't tell me that your tired already, you've been asleep most of the day!"

"Yeah well! I cant help it, that technique takes it outta ya."

He laughed at her cuteness.

"Well don't use it often, its very damaging to your eyes."

"I Figured." she shot back.

"Hn." he replied and Naru laughed,

"Great reply."

"Hn."

"Stop it dumb-ass, its annoying."

"Hn." she growled frustrated.

"Typical Uchiha." she pouted. He smiled.

"Well you are one too." She looked shocked for a moment before smirking.

"Hn."

He laughed again. He loved the time he spent with her, it was so relaxing and she always made him laugh. Made him forget he hated his family and had no friends, she was everything to him. Along with his brother of course.

"Well, I should go now Naru." Itachi said and made to get up. Naru didn't move and slumped further into his lap.

"No." He tried to push her off but she clung on tighter.

"Come on you slug, get off."

"Who you calling a slug you twig!" She growled out as he finally stood up. She still clung on to him and he walked around the room trying to get herto fall off.

"I'm a Twig, why?" he said calmly, as if he didn't care her was dragging her around the place.

"Well if im a slug then id stick to a twig."

"So you admit you are a slug?" he said snickering as she remained silent. She sulked and finally let go.

"Hn."

"Yep, your definitely an Uchiha." he said and she just ignored his taunts.

He knelt down in front of her with his face suddenly serious.

" I forgot to ask, are you okay about the incident the other night." She looked into his deep onyx eyes and let out a soft smile which eased the tension in his face.

"Yeah, im good now."

"You sure? Killing some one for the first time is very traumatic and I just want to let you know if you need to talk about it im here."

"Yeah, I remember what you said earlier. Im going to be a ninja and killing is compulsory. And is was self defence." He nodded pleased with the conclusion she made.

"Good. We will start your training tomorrow." She perked up hearing this. He resisted the urge to smile at her eagerness.

"In the morning you will start up with the warm up exercises, laps, sit ups, and things like that. I will go into more detail later. While I am gone I want you to study some books, I don't care the order, just learn them." he looked at her to see if she understood.

"When you have finished with those'" he pointed to the bags on the couch,

"Let me know and I will get more. You will need to do lots of studying so be prepared, being a ninja isn't just all physical stuff, you need intelligence."

he looked at her glad she didn't complain about the book work, it was a necessary evil.

"When we meet at our hide out, we will move on to things like target practise, taijutsu, sparring, tracking and chakra control, basically all the physical stuff."

He was interrupted by his blond companion.

"But what about your training, its really selfish of me to just get you to stop and focus on me."

"Doing this for you will help me too so don't worry about that."

"Okay." she said nodding her head.

"Is that it?"

"Not really, but That's the basics. You have a lot to learn before we introduce you to the Uchiha. You will be too old to go to the academy by that point so this year I will give you the crash course."

"Wow." was all she said.

He just nodded his head and stood up, Naru following just after.

"well I have to go now, really this time." He said before he distracted himself again. He didn't really want to leave and go back to his silent house. It wasn't his home, not like this place was, it wasn't warm.

"In that." he looked at her confused.

"Your in your candy boxers." He growled at her as she laughed, her cheeks turning pink.

"I shouldn't have said anything, it would have been funny."

"No it wouldn't have, now my clothes please." she pouted at him before entering her bed room.

"Give me a second."

He nodded his head even though she couldn't see him and stood there silently. She emerged from her room in clean clothes, back in her six year old body. Itachi thought that it was odd seeing her look like that again, it didn't seem like her. Her hair was cropped short and her rounder face and flat chest made her see boyish, as per the plan. She passed him his folded up clothes and he donned them once more. Naru looked at him sullenly, sad to see him leave and her house become cold once more.

"Its going to be a long year isn't it Tachi?"

He shook his head and smiled as he walked through the door.

"You wont even notice the time fly darlin."

She watched him as he walked down the corridor, oddly out of place between the decrepit walls, lifting a hand to say farewell. Itachi's face changed as he left the building becoming stone cold and expressionless, what was expected of him. Naru simple closed the door and sighed, she laid down in bed staring at the ceiling, oddly excited at the coming year. After all, she loved to learn.

_This is going to be fun..._


	11. Chapter 11

**The fox and the weasel!**

**One year later...**

Itachi reached over and grabbed Naru's slim shoulders, lowering his face to stare into her eyes.

"You sure that you are ready for this?" Naru looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Stop worrying so much Tachi, im sure. Everything is done, can we just go now, please?" Staring into her eyes he didn't see any hesitation so he removed his hands and took a step back. One hand moved to his chin whilst the other wrapped round his waist loosely, appraising her.

"Well you do look the part, and I guess you trained hard enough. I suppose we can go now. Is your clone in place?" she simply glared at him.

"Stop staring at me you idiot, and of course I look the part. Black hair and no expression, classic Uchiha." He frowned at her blunt statement.

_But I guess it's true none the less._

" And yes, for the last time shadow clone in place, already sleeping at the academy." He rolled his eyes at that.

"why do you act like an idiot? And that outfit is ridiculous." he said moving into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She stomped over following him.

"Well since when did you become a fashion diva?" she said causing him to smile at her arguments. Taking on a more serious tone she continued.

"And besides, its perfect. The loose clothes will accommodate my... growth, In certain areas. And my act? The first rule you taught me was deception. Who would expect the dead last, class clown to be any good? Its the perfect disguise." He nodded his head in agreement, it was logical.

" It will also keep the villagers more satisfied, what do you think they would do to me if I became strong?"

"They would think of you as a threat, sad but true." she nodded her head, pleased that he understood. She honestly couldn't give a damn about the village and its people, she would be happy to just leave and never come back. The only reason she stayed was because of the man opposite her. He loved konohoa and was loyal to the hokage without a fault. For that reason she knew she too would be loyal to the place, no matter what happened to her she would protect it with her life to keep him happy.

"You look good by the way." stated Itachi as he leaned against the counter of the kitchen top.

Her hair was dyed black and done up in two high pigtails, leaving her bangs to cover her forehead. Her eyes remained a bright blue and her scarred cheeks were covered by a layer of stretchy black material which also covered her neck. She was outfitted in a netted shirt, exposing her back and stomach while her bust was covered by a tight black sports bra. The netted shirt displayed the scars that were scattered across her back but she was sort of proud of them. They were a part of who she was, one of the things she was unwilling to hide, it showed how much she had already endured at the hands of the village she swore to protect. Continuing the colour theme, her pants were also a dark black, ANBU in style, with many pockets and pouches already filled with various weaponry. Her kunai and shuriken pouches were attached to her thigh, where black bandages secured them in place. Her small feet were covered by standard shinobi boots as opposed to sandals, she liked them more and lastly her hands bore her black gloves up to the elbow to cover the seal located on her wrist. All in all, she looked like a kunoichi ready for action.

"Thanks. I think I like the hair better anyway. The blond is always so recognisable and stands out too much."

He laughed.

"You are so different from the other kunoichi your age you know. I think they would have died if they tried to do what you did this year"

"Well they didn't have the kage bushin, best thing you taught me if I say so myself." she interrupted him smiling cheekily. He just glared at her, annoyed, but continued on.

"not to mention their attitude! You are logically seven but you mental capacity far exceeds theirs, their still acting like fan girls, all boys and how they look. I swear they are gonna get themselves killed on their first mission."

she looked at him as he complained, she knew he hated fan girls with a passion. It was always a topic of conversation and Naru was glad she wasn't one. Before she entered the academy she always thought he was exaggerating, but her class was full of them. She truly pitied Tachi, and now his younger brother. Sasuke seemed to have gathered his own little fan club of groupies, headed by the two people she truly detested in the class. One Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, they put the name of kunoichi to disgrace.

"I agree Tachi, but we are not having this conversation now. Lets go already."

"Okay, okay. But remember what I said. No emotion. Speak when spoken to, and we have never met before. Okay?"  
"Shut up Tachi. What do you take me for, an idiot!"

he looked over her as if thinking about it.

"Don't answer, seriously, you are such a kid sometimes." she said, throwing a bag over her shoulders with a few clothes and necessities in and walked out the door.

Tachi didn't reply but just followed her out. Steeling his face he caught up to her and grabbed hold of her arm as if to guide her round the place, their former banter discarded. They managed to catch a lot of attention she noted with dismay, the Uchiha heir and a scarred woman. Many were wondering what the Uchiha was doing whilst most of the boys were drooling after Naru, angering Tachi, only visible by the slight frown on his face.

"Calm down Tachi." She said in a low voice that only he was able to hear. He didn't respond, simply tilting his head a slight amount.

They quickly made it into the Uchiha district, heading straight for the main house to see the clan leader, coincidently Itachi's own father. There was a small amount of people wandering the streets and all turned to stare at the strange sight before them. It was not very often that strangers were guided into the clan home, and they had certainly never seen her around before. Her blue eyes standing out in the sea of black, and her looks being very eye catching. It was even more strange for her to be seen with the clan heir, known for his isolation from others and his skill. They continued on their way, faces devoid of emotion till they finally arrived. Itachi slid the screen door open striding forward. Naru followed without hesitation as she took her first steps into his home. It was all very neat and tidy, as was expected. They passed through the entrance room into a corridor silently. To any one looking, it was as if they didn't know each other, and the person watching was none other than Itachi's brother, Sasuke.

"Brother? What are you doing here." he queried, from the door way of what seemed to be the family room, before seeing his companion. Sasuke blushed lightly before smiling at her. Itachi frowned, slightly annoyed at the gesture.

_Stop being so ridiculous, he's your brother. Stop being so possessive of her._

Tachi internally scolded himself, ignoring the question directed at him.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke. His," he pointed to Itachi, " younger brother."

Sasuke frowned as Naru only nodded her head slightly in his direction, her facial expression not changing, sort of like his brothers when other people were around. Seeing his younger brothers confusion Itachi softened his face and knelt down so he was eye level.

"Hey little brother." he said reaching over to ruffle his hair, causing Sasuke to pout in mock irritation. The sight warmed Naru's heart a little, though she did not let it show on her face.

"Stop doing that big brother! I'm not a little kid any more, I'm in the academy now and am gonna become a ninja. I'm gonna be better then you, so watch out!" he shouted, pushing Itachi's hand out of his hair.

"Ohhh? You are, are you?" Itachi replied in a playful tone before poking Sasuke in the forehead, causing him to scowl and rub the reddening mark.

"I hate it when you do that." he grumbled quietly still scowling.

"Well why are you still at home? I know for a fact the academy has all ready started." Sasuke's scowl became a large grin as he puffed out his chest.

"Dad said he's gonna start my training to day, he's gonna show me an awesome jutsu!" Itachi frowned quickly, which Naru noticed, before turning neutral. Standing up he faced his brother once more.

"Well be careful, ill see you later little brother. I have my own business with father at the moment." he said gesturing towards Naru with his head.

Sasuke's expression darkened slightly, he knew that his dad and brother had a strained relationship.

"Okay. Who is she anyway?" he asked, acting as if she wasn't even there.

Itachi turned to leave but as he walked away, Naru following, he answered.

"She is the reason I need to see father, her name is Kyoko." After that they continued walking till they reached the end of the hall way, leaving Sasuke behind.

"Sure your ready." Tachi whispered quietly and Naru solemnly nodded her head.

"yeah, lets just get this over and done with." Itachi proceeded to knock on the slide door to his fathers office before announcing his presence.

"Father, I have some urgent business to talk to you about. Are you free for a moment." they both stood there in silence before hearing some shuffling of papers and a grunt.

"Come in Itachi, and make it quick." said a deep booming voice from within the room. Itachi slid open the door before removing his shoes and placing them outside. Copying his movements, Naru did the same before entering and kneeled down in front of the intimidating man's desk along side Itachi.

The man shifted the papers around for a few more minuets before looking up to see his heir and an unknown girl beside him.

"What is the meaning of this Itachi?" he said harshly to his son and it took all the control that Naru had to not hit the man she despised. Itachi showed no acknowledgement of the harsh tone and continued.

"I Found this woman walking around in the markets father, demanding to see the Uchiha clan leader."

"I have no time for petty manners boy." he spat harshly, turning to glare at Naru. She however did not see it as her face was directed to the floor in a submissive manner.

"I know sir, however, she claims she is of the Uchiha blood. I thought it wise to bring her to you before any rumours started." This caused the man to falter slightly, his eyes widening marginally in shock before he turned to stare at the woman who had, till this point in time, not engaged in the conversation.

"So you are telling me Itachi, that no one else is aware of her presence as of yet, not even the hokage?"

"No Sir." was his prompt reply. Fugaku placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. It was silent for a while longer as he continued to stare at her, she did not move nor attempt to look him in the eye.

"Girl, is what my son says true." he asked, and for the first time she looked up and he saw her eyes, a vibrant blue as opposed to the normal obsidian colouring that usually identified an Uchiha.

"Yes sir." she said, her face remaining neutral. He stared at her speculatively, Itachi seemingly forgotten.

"See, I find that hard to believe. Do you think that you can just walk in here and simply claim to belong to one of the most prestigious bloodlines without proof. What insolence." She did not falter under his heavy glare.

"I Apologise sir, I meant no disrespect. I have proof that should suffice."

He continued to stare at her, silently asking for her proof.

"I have the sharingan."

"WHAT!" he shouted loudly, turning once more to glare at Itachi.

"You dare waste my time with this foolishness son." he shouted. It should be noted that Fugaku was by no means a quiet man, he then focused on Naru once more.

"There is no way you Could possibly possess the sharingan, it is passed mainly through the male line. A woman procuring it has only occurred once before in our entire history and you expect me to believe that you, girl, who is obviously not a pure Uchiha has the blood line." Finishing his rant, his face a dark pink, the man was surprised to see not even the slightest change of expression on her face. Much like his son he mused silently.

_She acts like a female version of Itachi._

His gaped slightly as his attention turned to her eyes once more, the blue was gone, only to be replaced by crimson irises and four pupils in each eye. He stared at her Silently for a moment, composing himself better. He often let emptions get the better of him, a trait which he had beat out of his eldest son, or so he was led to believe. Now confident that she was who she claimed to be a sharp look appeared in his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the two. Itachi frowned slightly, an expression often worn in his fathers presence, but knew he would train her now. He knew this man would not let the opportunity go to waste and she would receive the best training they had to offer, much like his own. Especially once she was tested and they knew of her full potential. The strength she had, the intelligence and an already fully matured sharingan, not to mention her vast loads of chakra. As he assumed, Fugaku's whole demeanour changed to become slightly more welcoming. Not that it affected Naru's expression or posture. She continued to stare at him with a dead look in her eyes that slightly creeped the older man out.

"Ahhhhh, That's impressive..."

"Kyoko, sir." she said after his prompting.

"Any last name Kyoko?" he asked only to receive a shake of her head.

"Well, Kyoko, to have A fully matured sharingan so young is very impressive. You must be very talented. My son here," he said pointing to Itachi. "Also has fully developed his bloodline, the youngest ever." the man said bragging and Itachi resisted the urge to let his disgust for the man show. Fugaku watched her reactions closely, pleased by the way her eyes widened when he identified the man beside her as his son. Itachi however was praising Naru's acting skills, but he supposed she kept up enough masks in her life time for it to not be unexpected. Naru was just trying to focus, acting like this in front of the man that harmed her Tachi was much harder then she thought it would be.

_Dammit! Arrogant ass hole. Bragging about Tachi as if he is just a tool, I just wanna rip your friggen head off!_

None of her inner thoughts were displayed on her face as she simply nodded. Fugaku took the insinuative to continue their conversation.

"Well, what did you wish to discuss. I am assuming there is more to this visit then to simply make me aware of your presence." Naru nodded her head and began speaking.

"Yes Uchiha sama, I wish to become part of this prestigious clan, to which my blood belongs. I was orphaned at birth and had no idea of my ancestry before my blood line manifested. When it did I came here in search of you." She bowed her head In a gesture akin to begging. Fugaku's face turned to a grin.

_Excellent. She shows much potential to be of use to the clan. If we can turn her into another power house like Itachi, Then our clan can become more powerful and take our rightful place in the village._

"Well, you have proof and I have no reason to de nigh you your request. Do you have any special abilities or skill that could benefit the clan. Please understand, we do not approve of slackers or free loaders in this family. " he stated, hinting to know if she had ninja training. Naru didn't disappoint.

"I am trained as a ninja, sir." Inside Fugaku was jumping around for joy, whilst his only physical move was to raise an eyebrow.

"If that is so, where is you head band." She fidgeted slightly in her seat, as if she was embarrassed. Itachi, who seemed to have been forgotten in the discussion, internally grinned.

_She's good._

"Well, I said I was trained, not qualified sir. I never entered the academy, I can however guarantee I have the necessary skills for a gennin, if not above sir." he frowned at her statement, slightly confused.

"How so then, if you never entered the academy."

"The power of observation sir. I watched and borrowed necessary equipment from others."

"So you are self taught."

"Yes Sir." she confirmed. Rubbing his chin he contemplated his next move.

_It could have been worse, she could have had no experience I suppose. And her attitude is good, wont have to work on that. Yes this is a good opportunity for the clan._

"Well Kyoko, I will have to organise a few tests and such and see if your skills are truly at the level you claim. I also have a few conditions before I deal with the necessary paper work and the hokage. Is that acceptable?" he asked. Without missing a beat she replied.

"what are the conditions Uchiha sama." he smirked.

"Ahhh smart girl. All I ask is that you remain loyal to the clan. I will organise your housing and necessities within the Uchiha district and find someone to oversee your training. Do you accept." Naru nodded her head.

"I accept Uchiha sama, you truly are a generous man. I do however have a query about the training. Do genin not form three man squads headed by a jonin?" Fugaku smirked at her comment, he knew he was going to like this girl, but answered none the less.

" in most cases, yes. However for certain individuals that pathway can be bypassed so the individual can work at a much more advanced pace. My son here is an example, he gets trained by a variety of the villages best and brightest to bring out his latent potential. A prodigy. I have a special feeling about you too, you are much like him and I think this would be the best method to bring out your full power." Naru showed no response to the obvious complement but simply bowed low to the ground.

"Thank you Sir." she simply said.

"Wonderful." said Fugaku, pleased with how events turned out.

"Welcome to the family Kyoko Uchiha. Now please come over here, one last thing before you leave." Said Fugaku before looking down in his desk and started opening and closing random drawers looking for something. While his attention was focused else where Naru's eyes widened in panic, they hadn't covered this part. She shot Itachi a panicked look and he just calmly nodded his head and gestured she move over to him. Reassured she stood up and moved to kneel beside the man, this time without the divide of the wooden desk.

"Ah! Here it is." the man claimed and turned to Naru, showing her a piece of paper. It was a small square and had the Uchiha emblem on it, the red and white fan.

"This is our emblem, and once an Uchiha turns ten it is marked on their body as a sign of pride. Think of this as an initiation into the family." Naru nodded her head unsure of how to proceed. Seeing her hesitant gaze he gave further information.

"it's like a tattoo, it will only take a moment, and may burn a little. So turn around, It is traditionally placed on the back of you hip, out of view." Doing as he instructed she turned around and pulled the top of her pants down slightly so the skin of her hip was visible. The older man placed the small square of paper on her hip and traced a few characters over it with his finger alight with chakra. Naru had to resist the urge to wince under his touch. As he said it burnt a little as the design was engraved into her flesh, but she didn't flinch. She had an incredible pain tolerance due to all the incidents she had endured.

While Fugaku worked he couldn't help but notice all the scars that littered her back through her netted shirt. They looked old, but showed evidence of the pain she was put through. He lifted a finger to trace a viciously twisted one that started at her shoulder and hid behind the black material of her top before continuing to her hip, where the mark now lied. She did flinch at that touch, going unnoticed by him and thought viciously,

_Stop touching me you bastard! Why are you so fascinated by these? Surely you have seen ones like it before enough times considering what you did to Tachi._

In his position behind the desk Itachi inwardly growled, not liking his fathers hands on Naru.

"Where did you get these?" the man asked, no concern in his voice, but curiosity.

"I was disciplined." Was her only reply, Fugaku simply looked interested as opposed to horrified as would be the normal reaction.

"And the mask?" he continued gesturing towards the black material that covered the lower half of her face.

"A ninja must not show emotion, I found out the hard way." she said, he just nodded his head in understanding,the curiosity obvious on his face.

"very well. I must now ask you to leave, I have other things to attend to today. Itachi, show Kyoko to one of the free apartments and tell to the landlord to discuss the details with me later." Itachi nodded his head.

"Yes Sir." Fugaku turned his attentions to Kyoko who stared at him with an unwavering look.

"Come back here tomorrow morning at nine 'o' clock. We will test your abilities and go talk to the hokage to confirm you genin status. We will also organise your training. Understood." Itachi and Naru stood up to leave, they both gave a bow and moved to exit the room.

"Yes sir. Understood."


	12. Chapter 12

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter 12

Fugaku sat at his desk in contemplation, he tapped the edge of the cup that had been placed in front of him. The day was half done, it being past noon and Fugaku couldn't have been more pleased.

**Flash back**

The morning had past quickly ever since the stoic young girl had arrived at nine sharp. Fugaku had sat under the shelter of the balcony of his home and gazed over the families training ground. It was one of the smallest ones they owned and the only one held within the Uchiha complex, the larger ones being located in the forest surrounding the village. There wasn't much there apart from a few training posts and targets, but it would suffice for what he had planned for the morning. It being cleared before hand of any lingering participants, only two figures remained in the clearing. One was noticeably larger then the other petite form. Fugaku smiled in an obviously faked way as if to reassure the young girl standing next to an older man. He seemed to be a couple of years older then herself, maybe fifteen or sixteen. He had short black hair that curled slightly at the ends and a casual blue shirt and black pants. Naru stood next to him impassively, Her long black hair swaying in the wind slightly.

"Welcome Kyoko, glad to see you made it here on time. I hope you find the accommodations okay." he asked.

"Yes, Thank you sir, they are most pleasing." she said, bowing her head in a sign of respect.

" Glad to hear it, well lets get a move on the I don't have all day." he Said, impatience shining through which was promptly ignored.

"This is Shisui," he said motioning to the man beside her. " He is a chunin and will be your examiner for today. We will see where your skill level is at and then go from there. I have contacted the hokage already and notified him of your position. He has allowed me the power to determine your rank. Any questions before the testing starts."

"No sir." she replied and then turned towards Shisui. Bowing she introduced her self and he reciprocated.

The testing began and Fugaku was delighted to find the girl very capable. She was strong and smart.

_A deadly combination._

He thought. The testing continued throughout the morning, Naru never once complaining. By eleven, Fugaku announced the testing finished and Shisui left. He turned to the girl and informed that she had passed and far exceeded even his own expectations of her. She showed no delight in his praises, just stone cold determination. After that he gladly gave her a headband pronouncing her as a fully fledged ninja and told her to clean up and meet him in his office at one.

She left without another word, clutching the black material in her palm.

**End Flash back**

He frowned in impatience, he was a man who did not like to be kept waiting. A shuffling outside his door caught his attention, the pale aristocratic face of his first son meeting him.

"You called father?" he said, walking towards the centre of the room and kneeling.

"Yes boy, just wait for our other guest to arrive before we can begin." he replied shortly. Itachi said nothing. He was used to being spoken to in this manner. It was only a few minuets later when Naru sidled into the room and took a seat next to Itachi.

"Uchiha-sama." she said bowing. Itachi turned towards his friend inwardly thinking on what this was about. He could see from the leaf symbol that she passed the test but was not surprised. He trained her after all, she was as good as he was.

"Ahhhh, now we are all here, let me explain some things." he said clapping his large hands together. Naru didn't flinch but wondered what Itachi was here for. When Fugaku had said to meet him, she expected it to be alone or with the clan elders.

Getting no response, he continued.

"You two are going to become partners." he said simply, shocking both in front of him.

"What?" said Itachi with a baffled face and Naru smiled, this was better then she could have hoped for. Fugaku scowled at his son.

"Yes, you are going to train and work together to become a special team. I have assessed your abilities Kyoko and you would partner well with my son, this is a great honour."

"Yes sir. I am deeply appreciative of your decision." she said bowing. He ignored her and continued.

"The clan is changing you see, and we are going to need strong leaders in the future. I have high hopes for the two of you, in the next couple of years especially."

Itachi knew he and the rest of the clan were up to something and inwardly scowled, keeping his face neutral.

"Yes father." he said standing up.

"Come Kyoko, we must get acquainted if we are to work together." Naru stood up too and made to follow him towards the door.

Fugaku watched them leave and placed his head on the palm of his hands.

"Itachi." he said, causing the boy to turn and face him.

"One more thing." he said staring at him sharply.

"Remember your duties as a ninja. You are a tool, so no emotions. You two are going to be work colleges only, don't forget that, or I will have to remind you." he threatened causing Naru to let out a low growl.

"I don't care if you experiment or any thing, you are a man after all. Just don't forget who you are and to whom your loyalties belong." his serious face changed as he turned his attention to Naru.

"Ohh and have a nice day Kyoko, I trust you will work hard and live up to my expectations. Dismissed." Neither said anything and left the room as fast as they could. They didn't speak to one another as they made their way to Naru's apartment.

As they entered the room Naru threw herself on the bed and let out a large sigh of relief. Her apartment here was vastly different from her other one. It was slightly larger and painted a light cream, none of the paint was peeling. It was all neat and tidy but also very barren. She began taking off her gloves and mask, relaxing.

_Man, I thought we would never get outta there._

"How's your clone holding up?" Said Tachi, taking a seat in the brown two seated couch, dipping his head over the side so he could see Naru's form stretched out on the bed.

"Well, haven't gotten any memories yet so I am assuming all is going well." He nodded.

"I fucking hate him." she said abruptly changing the subject. Tachi closing his eyes silently agreeing.

"how could he threaten his own family like that, I find it disgusting." she continued.

"he is a strange man." was Itachi's reply and continued, thinking aloud to himself.

"But he is planning something big, That's why he has put us together. in the next few years something big is happening."

"Yes, but until then all we can do is get stronger." She said sounding resolute causing him to open one eye and smile at her lazily.

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course I am, did you doubt me?" she said smiling at him mischievously.

"well I... Muummmmppph!" he said,interrupted and almost falling off the couch as a pillow was throw at him with super speed.

"Hah! Some ninja you are! Cant even catch a pillow and I am supposed to be your partner. Ohh how am I supposed to survive?" said Naru dramatically, raising one hand to her forehead in a mock sign of distress. Tachi looked at her and raised one eyebrow and a smirked.

"Really. Well then, lets see how you fare!" he said, leaping off the couch with the agility of a cat, pillow in hand. Naru squealed in delight and laughed, grabbing her own fluffy weapon. And so commenced one of the most epic of pillow fights.

"I surrender!" said Naru, throwing her pillow to the side after being tossed roughly onto the couch. Itachi smirked as he stood over her huffing and laughing with his young friend.

"Fine." he said also tossing his pillow to the side throwing himself onto the couch laying down with his head in Naru's lap. Her automatic reaction was to pull the rest of his hair out of his pony tail, where it got all messed up from their previous activity, and ran her nimble fingers through the silky locks. He sighed at the relaxing gesture, closing his eyes.

"How did your testing go by the way?" he said gently. The room now quiet from the previous clamour.

"Good. There was some chunin there called Shisui. I basically had to just spar with him and throw weapons at targets. He was pretty cool tho, nice I guess. He kept looking at me weirdly tho." She looked at his face as he laughed at her.

"What?" she asked pouting.

"He was probably checking you out, he's a nice guy and all but a complete perve. He helps me out a lot. If I had any other friends but you, it would be him." Naru blushed.

"Ohhh well, too bad for him, he cant have me!" She said. Itachi opened his eyes when she stopped stroking his hair.

"And why not?" he said smirking. She glared at him but he found it adorable with the blush.

"Well, I'm yours of course. And you belong to me so don't go fawning over some other girl buddy!" she said poking him in the chest. He merely laughed and sat up to hug her.

"I wouldn't even dream of it darlin." she smiled and melted into his embrace. She wanted to say something else but wasn't sure if it was the right time. Her heart beat picked up and her mouth dried up.

"I love you." she spat into his shoulder. Her eyes were wide with worry, she didn't want him to reject her. He smiled into her recently dyed black hair and ran his fingers lightly over the scarred flesh of her back causing her to shiver.

"And I you darlin." he said causing her to sigh in relief.

"Thank you." she mumbled softly into his shoulder.

They sat like that for a while, relishing in the bond they had with one another, pleased with how fate partnered them up for the future. They didn't think about the next long years which were sure to be filled with pain and struggles, nor what the Uchiha clan were planning.

They stayed like this till darkness fell and they dozed off, in each others embrace. Ready for what the future had in store for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter 13

Naru came storming through the doorway of her apartment in the Uchiha district, scowling and cursing lowly under her breath. She passed through the door and threw her porcelain mask on the brown couch in the living room, sitting herself next to it. It had two longish ears and was styled to mimic the likeness of a fox with a creepy smile and fangs. She suddenly flopped down, relaxing, exhaling a large breath as she seemed to deflate.

"Your a bloody idiot Tachi! What in the hell were you thinking charging in like that. You could have been killed! If Kakashi hadn't been there to cover you it would have been much worse."

A masked face appeared in the door way, It was made from the same material as Naru's but a different design. It had two short ears on the top and two eye holes shaped in curves. It also had the likeness of a weasel painted on the front. A slender hand came up and lifted the mask off his face and attached it to his waist. It revealed a young teenage man, his face set into a frown and his eyes repentant.

"I'm sorry." was all he said as he lifted his hands too his face, one on each side, palms facing outward in a placating gesture. He studied his partners face, she didn't look impressed.

"For a genius, you sure can act idiotic." was her reply, as he moved forward to sit next to her. They sat in silence for a while, thinking over the details of their latest mission in the ANBU department. They were never easy to recover from.

* * *

It had been four years since the day Naru had officially been accepted into the Uchiha clan, and since that time her and her partner had made quite a name for themselves in the ninja world. They were the Fox and Weasel, the sharingan Duo amongst other names. Since their training had began, no expenses were spared. They had the best teachers, access to all written materials and archives, all the equipment they needed. They were made into the best possible weapons and by the tender age of fifteen, both had been accepted into the ANBU, merely two years after gaining the status of genin. It had been two years since they entered making them seventeen, an age where most were still becoming chunin or jonin for those with talent. They were well know within the unit as emotionless tools, weapons. They did not socialise with the others but worked quickly and efficiently to get the job done, they hardly even spoke to any one, let alone each other.

The particular mission that they had just returned from was a particularly dangerous one and required the duo to work with another team. Typically, ANBU squads were composed of five members, one of those five being a squad captain. Naru and Itachi however were a special case. Both were considered strong and smart enough to lead their own teams, being able to defeat most, if not all, other members, but chose not to. They opted to work in a pair and the hokage agreed to their request as a sign of respect.

The team they were sent with was Kakashi's squad, his code name Inu. They had been sent to stop an attempt at the rising of a new hidden village on the border of fire country. It was a group of missing nins who had been attacking caravans and trading routes of konoha to get supplies. This of course was forbidden and by order of the hokage, two of his best teams were sent out to eradicate the problem.

The mission itself was not the problem, it was a simple misunderstanding on Itachi's part. Naru had feigned injured in order to incapacitate one of their targets. It had worked, in part, as her opponent came rushing at her weapons blaring and as she was about to launch her attack Itachi moved to intercept him. Not having time to position himself correctly he scored a nasty cut along his lower abdomen, just under his amour. It would have been much worse had Kakashi not decapitated the perpetrator before the cut got any deeper then a superficial wound. Shortly after the mission objective was completed the two groups returned home with minimal casualties.

* * *

Naru casually leaned her head to rest on Itachi's shoulder and he put his arm around her with practised ease.

"Dose it hurt?" She asked eyeing his torn and bloodied shirt where the cut was visible from in-between the mangled clothing.

"I've had worse." he said causing her to snort.

"Well regardless mister badass, it needs to be cleaned before it gets infected, Get in my room now and take off your shirt." she said getting up and moving to her small bathroom. Itachi didn't move and was still sitting in the same spot when she returned, her arms full with an assortment of bandages and ointments. She scowled at him as she put the items on the bedside table.

"I said take off your shirt and get in." She said lowly glaring at him. He just stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"But I'm comfy and tired." he moaned.

"Fine, move on to the bed, I need to get to the cut Tachi."

"No." he said defiantly and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. She rose an eyebrow.

"Get on the bed now." she said dangerously. He looked like he wanted to give in but held his ground.

"No! I wanna stay heeeerrrreeeeee." She sighed dramatically.

_Why does he have to be such a child. Its a simple request, that moron._

She inhaled deeply before shouting with her eyebrow twitching.

"GET ON THE FUCKING BED AND TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!" He looked at her meekly and with wide eyes. Seeing that his innocent cute face didn't work it instantly vanished, his features drooped and he stared at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with her. He made exaggerated movements and loud noises as he got off the couch and sulked into her bed room, tossing his vest plate and shirt in to the corner of the room. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"You are such a baby. Stop sulking just cause you didn't get your way, now lay down."

"Why couldn't we do this on the couch? I was comfy." he said.

"We tried before remember. It was really awkward and I couldn't reach you." He sighed, relenting.

"whatever." he said relaxing as Naru Straddled his thighs and got a wet cloth and a bowl of warm water to start wiping off the semi dried blood and dirt.

"Oww" he flinched as she bought the cloth over the wound slowly.

"Do it more gently please." he said, causing her to smirk.

"Fine, baby." she said causing him to frown.

"Cant you do it faster?" he asked. He had a light blush on his face as she kept gently brushing his lower abdomen tenderly. He was a guy after all and having the girl he loved straddle him while stroking his stomach was causing his body to have strange reactions, mainly in the constriction of his pants. He only hoped to god she wouldn't notice. They hadn't gone anywhere physical yet, they were just really good friends and were waiting for the right time. He just hoped to god that it was soon. Being a seventeen year old virgin was killing him when his love was the sexy girl on top of him, of whose chest he currently had a great view.

"i am." she snapped, refusing to look in his eyes in case he saw her blush. Itachi was a god she thought, with his well sculpted chest and aristocratic chiselled features. She was currently cleaning his wound, it wasn't very deep and would heal soon but she liked caring for him. She could see his finely defined abdominal muscles procured from the long hours of training and a thin trail of black hair that ran from his belly button to his pants where it disappeared. It was interrupted only from the cut that ran across it.

She was reaching of the antibiotic ointment when a man came bursting into the room with a red face and he froze looking at them. Both turned to stare at him nonchalantly, as if Naru's position on Itachi's person was absolutely innocent. Well in this case it was.

"Shisui?" Asked Itachi, his face loosing its emotion as soon as another person had entered the room, Naru likewise.

Shisui looked at his injury and the ointment in Naru's hands before he burst out laughing loudly.

"Hahaha! I knew it!" he said. Leaving the other two puzzled.

"Knew what asked Naru." he just smiled.

"oh, nothing. I just popped by to tell you that Fugaku sama has called for you." Naru frowned, after all this time, she still despised the man.

"When?" she asked shortly. He looked at them again before smirking.

"Well, when your finished I guess. Sorry for interrupting by the way. don't do any thing I wouldn't do." he said before dashing for the door, slamming it behind him.

"Shisui! You pervert! This is completely innocent you schovanistic pig!" Naru yelled at the closed door, the man in question long gone.

" I wonder what he wants." said Itachi solemnly. ignoring shisui's interuption completly.

"Yes, the elders have been acting strange lately. Some thing is up. But why is he asking just for me?" Itachi sighed lightly as Naru continued to disinfect his scratch and bandage it up absent-mindedly.

"Father doesn't trust me." he said causing Naru to widen her eyes but not comment.

"he doesn't know how close we are and believes you to be the absolute tool for him to use. To him I am a failure but he would never believe that you would betray him. You hide your disgust for him. I don't. They must be starting something big." Naru nodded her head before laying on top of him, hugging him round the waist.

"Be safe Tachi." he nodded as she left to go shower before meeting with his father.

"You too." he said to the empty room and laid back down on the bed.

_Naru was right. This is better then the couch._

* * *

Shisui's Misunderstanding.

Shisui stood outside the door of his relatives house. His master had sent him out to pass on a message to one of his former students, one who had grown to surpass him by leaps and bounds. He was fond of her, even if she was a bit distant and robotic like. He knew that was like a protective shell, much like Itachi's, one of his friends.

Shisui was a simple man, one who enjoyed what women had to offer a bit too much perhaps, but it should be noted that he was fiercely loyal to his family. The Uchiha clan.

He was about to knock on the door when he was shocked into a stupor by Naru's easily identifiable voice, albeit one he hadn't heard often nor with this much emotion.

"GET ON THE FUCKING BED AND TAKE OF YOUR SHIRT!"

_No that cant be Kyoko! Who is she with? I cant believe she is so demanding._

He thought feverently.

"You are such a baby. Stop sulking just cause you didn't get your way, now lay down." She continued, confusing him. Why would a man sulk with a woman talking to him like that. He just didn't understand some men. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he heard the repliers voice.

"Why couldn't we do this on the couch? I was comfy."

_Itachi! No way. Why would beautiful Kyoko be with someone like him, a stick in the mud? No offence Itachi._

He thought, even more confused about the situation. What where they doing? What did Tachi want to do on the couch exactly?

_He must be a secret pervert._

He thought to himself, putting one hand under his chin and nodded his head wisely.

He continued listening, to interested in what the two famous robots did in their personal time to interrupt.

"We tried before remember. It was really awkward and I couldn't reach you."

_Reach what?_

He though to himself, having a vague idea.

"whatever."

"Oww."

"Do it more gently please."

"fine, baby."

"Cant you do it faster?"

"I am."

By this point Shisui couldn't take it any more. Blushing a deep Red he burst into the room to find Naru sitting on Itachi's thighs, rubbing his stomach, where he noticed a cut. He also saw some bandages and a bowl of bloody water.

"Shisui?" questioned Itachi, but it was ignored as he burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! I knew it!"

The two in front of him looked confused but he didn't answer them. Just passed on the message that he was meant to deliver and left them to their own devices.

* * *

A/n: Hey guys. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, they really encourage me to keep writing and update faster. Hint hint:)

I know it's another short chapter and nothing much really happened but the next one will be super long. I will try to get it up as soon as possible.

Thanks again for all your support!


	14. Chapter 14

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter 14

Naru entered Fugakus office. She was surprised that it was already occupied by a few other individuals, the elders of the clan. Usually, her meetings with the clan were held solely by Fugaku, so she was a little surprised, even a little suspicious.

"You called for me Fugaku sama?" She said, bowing lowly to every one in the room. She hated all the faces, staring at her and judging her, as if she were a mere possession. Fugaku smiled warmly at her, which she ignored, her face remaining stoic.

" Yes Kyoko, I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you." he said clasping his hands together. She didn't speak, merely sat there waiting for him to continue.

"You have achieved much more than we had ever hoped for my dear. Now is the time for your skills and abilities as a ninja as to be put to use for the success of the clan."

Naru inwardly frowned, the thing that she and Itachi had been waiting for had finally arrived.

"In what capacity, may I ask." she said, hoping that he would not confirm her fears.

"The Uchiha clan has for too long been unappreciated." Said one of the eldest men in the room, interrupting the clan head. His hair was balding and silver in colour. He was sneering arrogantly at her. Another, albeit younger man, also spoke.

"It is time for the clan to take its rightful place within the village, one which has been taken from us since it's very founding." He said. Naru just frowned, fears confirmed. She knew what was to happen.

_And when it does, me and Tachi wont be together any more._

She thought solemnly.

Fugaku turned to look at her seriously.

"Kyoko Uchiha, you have sworn loyalty to the clan in the past. Tell me, is your loyalty to this family absolute?"

Without missing a beat Naru replied causing everyone in the room to sigh in relief.

"Of course Uchiha sama." Fugaku's cheerful face once more made an appearance.

"wonderful, now on to business."

Before he could continue, Naru spoke.

"May I inquire as to why Itachi is not present at this meeting. Surely as my partner and your heir, he should be present?" she questioned, causing faces to frown and murmurs to sound around the room. Fugaku's eyes were sharp as he spoke in a clipped tone.

"My son has shown his loyalties to be wavering. He is much more loyal to the village and its hokage then this family. We have come to the decision that he can not be trusted in matters of such importance. Is that a problem?" he said.

"No Fugaku sama. It was merely a question." she replied, her head bowed.

"very well then. You will be called upon in the next couple of days to get rid of any one opposed to our goal, understood?" She nodded.

"we plan to reassert ourselves in the place of power and for that reason the hokage is to be assassinated this evening. All the plans have been made."

_Holy shit! So soon?  
_Naru thought. She would have to get this information to Itachi as soon as possible. There was no way that she was going to let these fools take control of the village. She now knew why they didn't want Itachi to be aware of their try for power. He would wish to stop them and prevent the spilling of innocent blood.

_And for you Tachi so will I._

"Who is to commit this act?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern, your job is to eliminate any opposition in the future. Understood?"

"Understood sir, ill take my leave now. I am sure you have much to discuss." She said, getting up and bowing to the clan elders. She didn't receive any response so she fled the room.

She raced through the darkened streets to her apartment where Itachi was laying asleep on the bed.

"Itachi." she said while shaking him awake. It didn't take much before he was fully aware of his surrounding's. Being an ANBU member he had to be able to wake up at the slightest noise, Quite a pain when he was at home though.

"Naru?" he said, taking in her disheveld appearance and panicked features.

"What is it?" his eyes flashed with concern.

"It has started. The Elders wish to take control of the village and plan to assassinate the hokage." she spat out, disgust in her tone.

"Shit!" he cursed, his hand raking through his long unbound hair. He jumped off the bed in a graceful movement quickly moving around the room and changing into his ANBU gear, he always kept a spare at Naru's. Both at her apartment here, in the Uchiha complex, and at her Uzumaki residence.

He readjusted his amour and looked around the room for his hair tie.

"Here." Naru said waving around the tie in her hand, kneeling on the bed. He sat in front of her as she scooped up his hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and tied the leather cord around it.

"What time have they planned it for, who is the one doing it. Give me the details Naru." He heard her give a small sigh and frowned.

"I don't know. All they told me was that it was tonight. They wouldn't give me any of the details."

"Damn." Was his response and he could feel her nod her head in response.

"What's going to happen Tachi? The Hokage isn't gonna just let this go." she said, moving her hands down to his shoulders and started to rub them gently.

"With the reports I have been giving the hokage about the families business, he has been expecting something like this to happen for a while now. I am sure he has some plans set out for disciplinary action."

"very well. You should get going now. We have no idea when they are planning on attacking him so be fast." she said, wrapping her arms round his neck.

"Be safe." she whispered kissing his cheek softly. He leant into her touch closing his eyes.

"You too darlin'. They know I am loyal too the village, but not that you are. don't get caught up in anything dangerous, okay." she scoffed at him.

"I can look after myself ya know. I may not be as strong as you are but I am a close second. I doubt anyone in the village could beat me bar the hokage himself." he looked at her amused.

"Just stay outta trouble, for me. Please." he pleaded, sagging her shoulders and pushing him off the bed she relented.

"fine, just hurry up and tell the old man what's going on." He quickly jumped out her window, Throwing her a backwards wave. Naru scowled at her empty room before throwing herself onto the bed and screaming into her pillow.

* * *

The old man behind the desk scowled and took a puff from his pipe. He looked at the young man that stood in front of him, as rigid as a board. It was one of his best shinobi and loyal to a fault. He had some reservations when the lad was younger that the power he held would go to his head, but was proved wrong.

The news he had brought was distressing, though he knew the clan was up to something and had been planning it for some time.

"So they have finally decided to act." he said solemnly.

"yes my lord. They plan to assassinate you tonight, and through the ruckus it would cause, seize power of the entire village."

"well..." he started but was interrupted when a figure flickered into focus behind him, sword against the old man's wrinkled neck. The figure was dressed completely in black, the only visible part of his body being the eyes. Itachi, registering the threat reacted in a split second. Nobody even had time to blink before the unknown figure was dead. The cut to it's neck precise and deep, caused by someone of great skill. The hokage sat still in his seat, a little shocked.

_Damn! My reflexes aren't what they used to be._

He cursed inwardly, if he had been alone then this intruder may have actually caused some harm.

Silence remained in the room as both men stared at the broken body.

"Are you injured hokage sama?" Itachi asked rather subdued. Killing was never easy for him, even if he was a ninja. It was one of his very few weaknesses, one that only Naru knew about. When they would go on missions it was routine for him to be the one to cause the distraction and Naru would swoop in for the kill. The old man sighed and put down his pipe.

He looked at the young man who had just defended him. It saddened him to think it would not effect him, ninja were killers, it was true. But they were not beasts and should still regret the ending of a life. The boy was watching him blankly, like this was an everyday occurrence and it creeped the old man out a bit. He was just glad that the teenager was loyal. Waving his hand in front of his face he dismissed his query.

"I'm fine Itachi. You have good reflexes my boy." Itachi nodded and moved to the body, stepping around the pool of blood that was slowly soaking into the beige carpet. Itachi gripped the bottom of the man's mask and pulled it off.

He froze and felt bile rise to the back of his throat. His pale features lost whatever little colour they had and his mouth opened in shock.

_Why. Why why why. Why did it have to be him!_

He hand rose to caress the intruders face, streaking blood on the rapidly cooling cheeks. He felt his eyes water and sting so he clenched them shut so no tears could escape. It was Shisui. His only friend aside from Naru.

It was a cruel irony, the only innocent one in a clan of twisted idealists was the one to pay for their misdeeds, with his life. The man's eyes held none of the shine or mischief they had earlier as he taunted him and Naru, they were glazed over in death. His shoulders started shaking, but that fact went unnoticed by the hokage who was looking at the dead shinobi on the floor.

"It truly is a shame, such a young man. Shisui was a genuine person and it saddens me that he has betrayed his home." said Sarutobi gravely.

Itachi's fists clenched in anger his eyes piercing. His back was facing the hokage, kneeling over the body so the old man could not see his reactions to the statement.

_It wasn't Shisui's fault! He was innocent. He was loyal to his family. He was only doing as ordered by my corrupt clan._

"Hokage sama!" Yelled a loud voice as a body came barrelling into his room, breaking the sombre atmosphere. The body surveyed the scene in shock.

"Hokage sama! What happened? Are you alright?" asked woman, gaping like a gold fish.

"Yes Yumi, please alert the Anbu that an assassination attempt has occurred and has been dealt with. Please tell them to clean up the mess." he said to the now identified figure, his secretary.

"Yes sir, of course. Right away."

the old man sighed as she left the room and turned towards the still figure of Itachi.

Please wait in the room down the hall Itachi. I will be in to see you shortly. There are some things I need to discuss with my advisors."

"Yes sir." he said blankly, standing up and left the room without so much as a backwards glance at his superior.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since he had been in the room, ignoring the comfy chairs and opting to sit against the wall on the floor. His forehead rested on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs tightly. It felt like an age to him, staring off into blankness. He couldn't believe what he had just done, but he couldn't grieve, not yet, nor here. He schooled his features as he heard footsteps heading in his direction. He quickly stood up straight, at attention so they would not see how heavily he was affected by the situation. The door opened silently as the hokage entered the room, a solemn look adorning his face. He was flanked by his advisors, a bunch of old fashioned coots, in Naru's words. They settled in the unoccupied seats without speaking as Itachi remained standing. Tension was thick in the room and no one seemed willing to break it until the hokages old gravelly voice spoke out.

"We have a mission of the utmost importance for you Itachi Uchiha, one only you are able to complete." the hokage looked at his advisors, seemingly too weak to continue.

"You are to eliminate the Uchiha clan." said Homura Mitokado, a sever looking man and the hokages previous team mate. Itachi almost sputtered at the blunt statement but was able to control his emotions so the only indication that he was affected by his orders was the slight widening of his eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked in an even tone. Koharu Utatane spoke next, another one of Sarutobi's old team members.

"The Clan has become corrupt and has sealed their own fate with their latest actions. This cannot be avoided and it must be you who does this."

Itachi frowned at this.

"Why must it be me?" he asked causing the advisors and Sarutobi took look at one another shiftily. It was Danzo that answered, speaking for the first time.

"For the good of the village and its reputation to the other hidden village, we can not simply eliminate one of our most powerful clans. It would cause an out cry in the village and make us look weak." he stated simply, Itachi understood.

"So you wish for me to murder them and take the blame? Hiding the fact from the village itself and the other hidden nations that there were traitors in our midst?"

Danzo smirked.

"Well surmised Uchiha san." Itachi thought about it, while he did hate killing, this was for the protection of the village on the whole and would protect many more innocent lives then the clans uprising would kill. He looked at them sharply, mind made up.

"One condition." he said causing the elders to raise an eyebrow at his boldness.

Koharu was about to object to the boys impertinence but was stopped by the hokage.

"It is the least we could do." He said causing the others in the room to frown. Itachi nodded.

"My brother will be spared and protected." he stated and the hokage nodded to accept his terms. Internally Itachi sighed. As long as his brother wasn't harmed he would protect the village with everything he had, even if that included murdering some of his own family and being branded as a traitor.

"Is that all you wish of me?" he said respectfully.

"Yes Itachi. The mission will happen tomorrow night, we will leave how up to you." said Homura.

"Hai. Who are my targets, the clan elders?" asked Itachi, itching to leave the room and escape to Naru's company. He slowly felt his control slipping at the nights events and the fact that he would have to kill his own parents tomorrow, as well as a few others only to escape the village as a traitor. It was a lot to take in. Homura stared at Itachi steadily.

"Everyone." he said causing Itachi's eyes to bulge.

"That's absurd! Not everyone should be punished for the actions of a few! Hokage sama!"  
Itachi yelled at the old man, disbelieving his ears. Killing the traitors, fair enough, but the innocents too? What were they thinking?

The hokage was about to speak but was interrupted by Koharu.

"It is not for you to question your orders boy. Every one in the clan is to be executed by your hand tomorrow night. Understood?" she said scathingly causing Itachi's fury to rise. For once he didn't hide it which shocked his audience. He was acting oddly out of character.

"But some are innocent. What about Kyoko! My partner?" he said glaring at the hokage as he let the others speak for him again, he was disgusted by the mans weakness. It was Danzo this time.

"She is also to be eliminated Uchiha. You will follow your orders. We have already agreed to your demand for the safety of your brother. If you can not complete your mission to the fullest then we shall send in someone who can and your brothers life will be forfeit. What is your choice?" he said calmly as if he wasn't threatening the man in front of him. Itachi glared at the hokage as if pleading with him to say something, when he didn't Itachi lost all his will to fight. If he had to kill his whole family, including the innocents, he would do so to protect his brother. He was left with no choice but to obey.

"Very well, I accept." he said quickly before sweeping out of the room without looking at anyone. He was too angry to face them and to exhausted by the events that had occurred over the last couple of hours. He quickly made his way over to Naru's apartment in the Uchiha district.

* * *

The Hokage sighed as the young teenager left the room feeling defeated. He had just condemned one of his most loyal, gentle and powerful shinobi to a life of hiding and hatred.

"Don't worry, you did the right thing Hiruzen." said Koharu, patting him on the shoulder as if to reassure him.

" I know but that doesn't make what just occurred any better." he said sadly.

"It is for the safety of the village, sacrifices must be made." said Danzo.

"I suppose your right. There is nothing we can do about it any more any way." the old man said and no one responded.

_I'm to old for this job._

* * *

Itachi slammed the door in anger and made his way into the apartment causing Naru to shoot up from her position on the couch.

"Itachi! Where have you been! It's been hours, I was getting worried." she said following him into her bedroom, he collapsed onto the bed face down and didn't reply. Naru looked over his form worried by his lack of response, he would always talk to her.

"Itachi? What happened." she asked softly grabbing his shoulder, alarmed to find it shaking badly.

"Look at me Tachi! Tell me what happened!" she pleaded and when he didn't comply she forcefully pulled him up, shocked to find tears streaming down his face silently. She put her hands on his shoulders and stared at him, he refused to open his eyes.

"Look at me." he slowly opened his eyes and Naru gasped in shock. His normal sharingan was replaced with a much more sinister version, the one she currently held. The mangekyo sharingan.

"Shisui." she said devastated and he nodded guiltily.

"Ohh Tachi." she said, silent tears also running down her face in grief. She locked her arms around his neck in comfort and he responded In kind, gripping her round the waist and sobbing into her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't know! It happened so fast." he said between breaths but calmed as Naru loosened his hair tie and ran her fingers through his hair.

"he was the assassin." she said as a fact, Itachi didn't need respond but did anyway, nodding his head against her neck. They sat in silence after that for god knows how long, grieving for the loss of their closest friend and thinking of all the times they shared with him throughout their training. He would be missed.

As the night drew on they moved under the covers cuddling each other. Itachi had explained everything that had happened since he killed Shisui, causing Naru's blood to boil. She hated that council, first they want to kill her for being a Jinjuriki and even after she disguises herself, they still arrange for her to be executed. The hokage was no better in her eyes. Sure he visited her other persona as Naruto Uzumaki once every month or so but that was it. He never stopped how she was treated, it was like he turned a blind eye to her suffering and trying to make up for it with meagre offerings of a free meal. He was weak. He would condemn her Tachi to a life of being hated and being labelled as a traitor, Tachi had done nothing wrong yet the hokage still did nothing as his advisors threaten him with the life of his brother.

_It disgusts me._

She thought. Naru broke their comfortable silence.

"Do you not resent him Tachi? You brother I mean. Because of him you were forced to take your fathers cruel punishments and are being forced to kill your whole clan." Itachi stared at her sadly.

"How could I? He is my brother and innocent of all this corruption. It is not his fault that every one uses him to get to me." he said softly staring into his companions bright blue eyes in the dark room. They faced each other and were almost nose to nose.

"I suppose so." she said but continued.

"I am helping you know." he raised an eyebrow at her wishing for her to elaborate.

"Tomorrow. I wont let you do this mission alone. I'm coming." she said, determination burning in her eyes.

"But they are your family too, I couldn't burden you with something like that." he said sombrely. She frowned at him.

"just like I cant let you carry that burden alone. I'm helping and That's that." he stared at her before relenting.

"Fine its not like I could convince you otherwise anyway." she smiled in triumph before the smile turned wistful.

"what?" Itachi asked.

"it's just that I am gonna miss Kyoko, I am gonna have to become Naruto once again 24/7. I don't know how I am going to cope without you." he hugged her tight as if to reassure her.

"we're gonna be fine darlin'."


	15. Chapter 15

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter 15

The two companions didn't get much sleep that night, there was too much to think about and to plan for the evenings events. Somehow they had to fake Naru's death and murder the whole compound. It wasn't going to be easy by any means.

Most of the day was spent inside her apartment, going over strategies, arranging the weapons they would take and who their individual targets were. Itachi had chosen to end the lives of his own parents, no matter what Naru tried to do to convince him otherwise.

It was well into the night when they first started to get nervous, having put off the feeling throughout the day by idle chatter. The atmosphere was tense and talking had stopped.

"i'm going to miss you." Said Naru, strapping her blade on her back, not looking at him. It was a gift from Tachi when she gained entry into the Anbu. It was completely black, even the blade. The only different colour that could be found on was located on the hilt. It was a dark grey pattern of intricate vines, barely indistinguishable from the black background. Itachi thought it to be the perfect weapon for her as it was stealthy and slender so she could easily wield it. Though it was longer then the average blade, it was much thinner and lighter to accommodate the petite figure and flexible movements. Ever since then, Naru never went on a mission without it.

Itachi was also securing his blade to his back. It was shorter then Naru's, but just as deadly. Itachi looked at his companion sadly as she moved around the room with complete ease. Most found his company rather intimidating or boring. They had spent a large portion of their lives together, ever since he picked up her broken form at the hands of ignorant villagers. Parting from her was going to break him and he was sure, her too. But they would have to succeed and he would have to leave, there was no other option. It was the order given by the hokage of the village he served so he could not disobey it. No matter how much he wanted to.

"I know." was all he said and Naru stopped moving around and walked over to him where he stood stationary. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned her head on his chest and sighed deeply. She was so short he thought off handedly, barely reaching his chin.

"we can still keep in contact though." he reasoned causing her to huff.

"It's not the same though, I wont be able to see you, feel you. Its not the same as being with you." He laughed lightly at her pouting.

"I know darlin'. But our summons are the only possibility we have of keeping in contact. There's no way you could just sneak out of the village whenever you want."

She glared at him sourly.

"I cant even use mine Tachi. If people see a couple of my foxes running around they will know I didn't die as Kyoko." Itachi sighed.

"Well if you didn't flaunt them off so much perhaps you could have. We will just have to rely on my ravens, not many would be suspicious of a bird."

"shut up." said Naru annoyed at his taunting.

"But I suppose some contact is better then none." she agreed. There was another silent pause.

"are you ready?" asked Naru quietly. Itachi stiffened in her hold.

"not in the least." he said and she looked at him with solid determination.

"Lets go then. Remember, if you run into any trouble to call me." he nodded.

"likewise." and with that they released their grip on one another to grab the last of their gear. Not a moment later, they were shooting out the door for the last time. It saddened Naru to leave but there was no way she could come back to the place after the nights events had occurred. She would have to reside in her Uzumaki apartment and once again become Naruto permanently.

The horror.

* * *

He gazed blankly at the body that slid off his sword. It was an elder woman who had previously lived down the road from himself. He knew her in life though, she along with her husband who lived behind a mask of deception. On the outside they were peaceful elders who had greeted him every morning with a cheerful wave, but underneath they were one of the main conspirators of the take over. He watched as her eyes glazed over and her frail body slumped to the floor, she gripped her heart that had been punctured in pain. She looked at him desperately as if asking him why, why he would betray them. He was almost sick.

With this last couple, her husband already dead, he was almost done. Only his parents remained. He flicked out his sword to rid it of the blood that coated it then sheathed it, moving on to his own home. The house was dark as he entered it carefully, his red eyes glowing in the dark like a beacon signalling danger. He moved to his fathers study where both his mother and father sat. Without thinking he moved behind his mother and slid his cool blade against her neck without hesitation.

The skin parted so easily and blood came bursting out, covering his own fingers. Mikoto didn't even make a noise as she slumped over, blood quickly creating a pool around her form. It happened so fast that Fugaku didn't even have a chance to move before his wife had died at the hands of his son.

Itachi looked at her dead form passively, he wouldn't think about any of this yet for if he did he would fail his mission. And he couldn't fail for the sake of his brother. There was one more person and then he was done. And that person was sat in front of him, a look of horror and shock covering his face.

"A ninja shouldn't show emotion, Father." Itachi said the last part scathingly, as if mocking the word. Fugaku was about to respond, anger colouring his face a shade of purple, when Itachi interrupted.

"At least That's what you always told me." He continued blandly. His father couldn't even form a response he noted dully. He was sputtering staring at his wife's form. As the man bent over her body crying into her chest, Itachi slid his sword across the neck of his own father.

_Gomen._

He thought silently, his duty done. He once more cleaned his blade of blood before sheathing it, bowing his head in grief as he did so.

"Itachi!"

Itachi whirled around to see the face of his younger brother standing in the door way, eyes the size of baseballs.

_SHIT! No, no, no, no, no! He wasn't supposed to be here. _

Itachi thought frantically, his heart beating ferociously at the thought of how his brother must see him. Stained in the blood of his own family.

His face however remained impassive.

"Little brother." he greeted calmly whilst on the inside he was almost ready to fall apart.

Sasuke stared at his brothers form in horror. He was drenched in blood with the bodies of his parents behind him, hugging one another. It didn't take much to figure out what had happened.

"Brother why!" he said bawling. He had to raise his arms to wipe away the tears and mucus away from his face. He felt scared, in fact he was terrified of the man in front of him. It wasn't his brother, it couldn't be. Itachi would never do this, he wouldn't stare at him so coldly. Itachi stared at him with apathy, While on the inside the teenager was panicking. Sasuke wasn't supposed to be here, not tonight, not to see this. He didn't know how to respond to him, he couldn't tell him the truth.

"I wanted to test myself." he said, watching his brother gasp.

"No but... everyone, everyone is..." said Sasuke disbelievingly.

"Dead?" finished Itachi, watching as his brother shivered at the picture he made. He was like a demon, blood splattering his pale features and crimson eyes glowing in the dark.

"No, I don't believe you." said Sasuke looking at the ground, the shadows shading his eyes from view.

"Mother and father were the last little brother." Informed Itachi, inwardly crying as he watched his brothers tears stain the wooden boards of the floor.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" he shouted staring his brother in the eye, gasping at the new shape of it. Itachi was falling apart, he couldn't handle this, he was lost. He needed to get rid of the blood, though it would permanently stain his hands red.

With guilt ridden thoughts he turned his gaze upon Sasuke, the shuriken shape spinning as Sasuke's world turned red and black. Moments later the small boy was screaming in agony making Itachi cringe. Seeing the Massacre of his clan again and again, seeing his own brother murder his parents. He was left a quivering mess on the floor, drool leaking out his mouth, his eyes flickering as he chanted one word.

"No, no, no, no, no." Itachi stared at his brother in self hatred.

"Hate me." he said softly and his brother met his gaze with red and puffy eyes.

"Despise me and get stronger." Sasuke glared at his brothers form with such venom it could have been deadly. His brothers emotionless face was the last thing he saw before he felt something hard collide with the back of his neck, shrouding his world in darkness.

* * *

Naru Stared at Sasuke's small form after she had knocked him out. She had arrived on the scene to see Itachi use his mangekyo sharingan on the poor boy. She only needed to look at Itachi to know he was suffering, he hadn't even registered her presence yet.

Stepping around the boys small from she reached up to grab Itachi's forearm, he didn't look at her but kept staring at Sasuke.

"We need to get out of here, now." She said, recieving no answer.

She sighed before they left the scene behind in a swirl of leaves, instantly reappearing in her Uzumaki residence. She released her grip on him and he slumped to the ground, his hair all over the place due to his lost tie. He was on his hands and knees gasping for air as his body shook. Naru knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. She lifted his hair out of his face as he retched on the floor.

"Shhhh, Tachi. It's done." Was all she said and he started sobbing harder. Naru felt the tell tale signs of tears emerge from her eyes, it broke her to see him defeated like this.

"What have I done." he gasped, having trouble talking due to his loss of breath.

"We itachi. What have we done. it was me too remember. i killed them too" she replied, lifting up his chin to look in his eyes. Once more the colour of coal. He stared into her glossy blue eyes and felt tired.

"Come on, lets get out of these clothes. Their filthy." she said solemnly gesturing at their bloody garments. When Tachi didn't move, she pulled him up to his feet and towards her small dirty bathroom. She sat him on top of the toilet seat as she removed his amour and shirts, throwing them on the floor in a corner. He didn't comment nor raise his glance from floor level. She then removed his pants and weapon holsters, not really caring about the amount of skin on show. To be honest she was too tried, this mission had taken it out of her, emotionally. She was killing her only family too, even if she had only known them for five years, they had welcomed her in gladly.

She left Itachi in his boxers as she also stripped down to her underwear. She lifted Itachi once more and made her way into the tight cubicle. She hugged him round his small waist as the hot water soothed her muscles. She felt him lean on her and start shaking.

"he wasn't supposed to be there Naru, I messed up. I had to convince him it was all for power, I showed him what I did. All the blood! He is going to hate me Naru!" he said. Screwing his eyes up. She made shushing noises to comfort him.

"No Tachi, you did good. We completed our mission, we did it." he didn't reply for a while.

"I'm scared Naru." he whispered, pulling her closer to him.

"I am to, let me leave with you." she pleaded, already knowing the answer.

"No, promise me you will stay. Promise me you will protect Sasuke." he said gravely looking her in the eye with desperation. She could do nothing but nod her head, hating him looking so defeated.

"Anything for you Tachi, I love you, and Sasuke is like my own little brother so I have to look out for him anyway." he nodded his head.

"I love you." he said suddenly and she gave him a small smile. He didn't return it but stared at her desperately, a look of determination on his features. He leaned down, one hand tilting her chin upwards and the other winding round her waist. He looked at her before slowly lowering his mouth to connect with hers. Naru's eyes fluttered shut and opened her mouth as Itachi's tongue traced her lips, inviting him in. They kissed deeply before Itachi released her, resting his forehead against hers and sighing.

"Please be with me, just for tonight darlin. I need you." was all he said, his eyes closed.

"I am yours Tachi, just as you are mine. I will do anything for you." she said turning round to turn the tap off. They both stood there awkwardly after that, the water glistening on their bodies.

"The bedroom?" Asked Itachi, Lifting a hand behind his head in a nervous gesture. Naru nodded, her long dyed black hair dripping water over the floor.

They spent there last night together completely, giving their bodies to one another as they worked out all their frustrations and grief. Once their exertions were done, they simply clung to one another, afraid to let go.

When morning arrived, neither talked as Itachi grabbed a small backpack that was previously prepared. Naru stood in the door way to her room clad only in her bed sheet staring at him forlornly. His saddened gaze met hers and they stared at each other, silently communicating their feelings of loss. When Itachi saw a tear spill down her cheek he engulfed her in a tight hug, kissing her on the forehead. He left abruptly after that and Naru stared at the space where he once stood, Tears pouring down her face as she sobbed brokenly.

_Tachi, why did you have to go. I am all alone again. I hate being alone..._

* * *

A month had passed Since the eradication of the once famous Uchiha clan. It had been a huge shock to the village that one of their own, the famous prodigy, Itachi Uchiha had slaughtered them all single handedly. All for the sake of power and testing himself.

It was a huge hit to those in the Anbu and those in the shinobi ranks who knew him. They Had in one night, lost two of their most talented and respected members. The sharingan duo. Kyoko and Itachi Uchiha.

Kakashi, A former member of the Anbu was sat against the memorial statue in the sun. He often came to the place to mourn those who he had considered precious and who had died. There was one topic in particular on his mind.

_I don't get him._

Kakashi prided himself on his observant nature, being much more perceptive then most gave him credit for.

_It doesn't make sense, why would he do that, for power? It doesn't add up with his personality. From what I could tell the was a passive man, he never killed if it wasn't necessary._

He thought frowning. Something about the whole incident didn't add up to him. He had spent plenty of time with Itachi and Kyoko when they first entered the unit, a mentor of sorts. Even though they didn't show it, he could tell they were close, very close. The way they would glance at one another when they thought they were alone, or the way they seemed to move together like one being.

_How could he kill her of all people._

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He always seemed to get to this point, thinking of her, Kyoko. Though she was young and fairly distant, he had held a soft spot for her. She had even started to open up to him a bit and he found that she wasn't a boring emotionless robot like many thought. She was funny, strong and good company. Not to mention she was hot, yes he liked her more then he should have. Every now and then he would watch her, not in a creepy stalkerish way he assured himself, only to be given a death glare by her companion. Even though he was unsure about the events and Itachi's reasoning, one thing was for sure.

_I wont forgive you Itachi._

* * *

Naru sat in the chair, laying her head against the desk. It had been a month since Itachi had left and the massacre had occurred, things were slowly turning back to normal. She glanced around the room solemnly and sighed, they were all so innocent, still kids. Even thought she was the same age as them, she was different. Her body was mature, and she had experiences the kids in the classroom would only see in their worst nightmares.

The class was especially lively today due to the sudden reappearance of the Uchiha survivor. Ever since the massacre he had disappeared, no one knew where he went. He seemed to have vanished. She eyed the boy that was so precious to her lover. His hair was dull and his skin pale. He had huge bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and seemed to ignore the world around him. The major difference however was in his eyes, the innocence she once knew, was gone. Replaced by a burning hatred for his brother, the last thought made her sigh sadly.

She continued to watch him as two of his most obsessed fan girls started fighting over him, feeling sorry for him. She decided it was time for her to act her part, that of the loud boorish idiot. She had only had the seal on her wrist activated for one month, but it hurt and made her movements sloppy and ungraceful. Like her body was squeezed into a small box. It helped with her act though, no matter how much she hated it. She had to be weak, the village wouldn't fear her if she appeared weak.

"Sakura channnnnn! Why fight over that moody teme when you can have me!" she shouted loudly, distracting the pinkettes attention away from the last known loyal Uchiha. Said Uchiha looked relieved and was shocked when Naru nodded as if understanding. The boy blinked his eyes and when he opened them again Naru's attention was once again focused on sakura.

_Must have been a trick of the light, idiot loves sakura anyway._

However the boy was still a little troubled. Something wasn't quite right about Naruto Uzumaki.


	16. Chapter 16

**The fox and the weasel!**

Chapter 16

Two years. It had been two years since she had been left alone. Ever since her Tachi had gone her life seemed to take a turn for the worse. The villagers wouldn't relent, abusing her with their words and occasionally their actions. She couldn't even defend herself, she had to sit their and take whatever they threw at her or suffer the consequences.

Her living quarters were now a shambles from previous break ins, she no longer had hot water and the landlord refused to fix it. Despite all her suffering she did not stop, nor did she give up. She still played the part she had created of the happy go lucky fool and no one even suspected a thing. She had suffered through the years but her whole class and the teachers thought nothing more of her then a useless nuisance, a pest. It was here that she found herself now, standing in front of the class.

"Now because of you Naruto, surprise test. Henge jutsu." the class groaned at her as Iruka let go of her collar and told her to stand in line.

"Why do we always have to pay for your mistakes." said Ino in a snotty tone, not noticing Naru's dead look. No one ever did. Every now and then she couldn't find the will power to do it, to continue with her mask. It was infuriatingly difficult, she was a genius, a prodigy. She was in the Anbu for gods sake yet she had to suffer through the classes ridicule and act like a fool. Sometimes she would slip and space out, her true feelings and loneliness on display. Or she would be quiet or say something intelligent and she would compensate by being extra obnoxious or annoying. No one ever gave it a second thought after that.

The rest of the class was grumbling standing in a line, but one boy was still sat in his desk, seemingly asleep. He had brown bushy hair tied up in a pineapple style ponytail and a lazy easy going nature. He watched the scene in interest. Naruto always managed to confuse him, one moment he would think to have figured him out then he would do something out of character. What surprised the boy most was at how little he knew about the small blond, he doubted any one knew much about him despite how loud he was. Occasionally he would see the blond just freeze in the middle of doing something, a dead look come into his eyes. He didn't know what to make of it. Being an intelligent child, despite what others thought, he knew that others hated him, thought he knew not the reason. This led Shikamaru to the conclusion that Naruto was much more then he let anyone know.

He noticed the look had once again returned to his eyes and watched as the blue orbs flickered the the Uchiha with interest.

_Naruto, just what do you think about. Who are you?_

"SHIKAMARU!" yelled an irate Iruka, breaking up the young boys thoughts.

"Stop sleeping and get down here this instant." he continued as the class snickered, he sighed. Naruto was laughing the loudest, the previous expression wiped from his face, a large fake looking grin replacing it.

"Troublesome." He sighed.

* * *

Naru shot up suddenly, eyes wide and panting hard as sweat pooled down her face. She looked over to the clock on her bedside, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh for the love of god." she sighed, noting her late wake up call, she would be late for class. Still, even with the sleep in, she didn't get more then a few hours sleep, her past plaguing her dreams.

She shoved the holey blanket off herself and padded to the bathroom to prepare for the day, She was getting put on a team. Having just passed the exam, she graduated bottom of the class, all according to her plans. With Sasuke as the top student she was sure to be placed on a team with him.

When she reached the cracked mirror she sighed sadly, reaching up to brush her scarred cheeks. Her dream had been particularly brutal, a retelling of the night she got the scars. Not pleasant at all. She missed having her mask on to cover them, but it couldn't be helped.

She reached into the cupboard and grabbed a roll of bandages, throwing her top on the floor as she wound the material around her bust to flatten the slight bumps. Next she grabbed a smaller roll and wound it round her left arm, the leaf insignia from her Anbu days being covered. She grabbed a pair of wrist bands and secured them to her wrists, covering the seal located there.

In only her undies and the bandages she turned around to look at the small fan located on her hip and her eyes furrowed in displeasure.

_I'm like a friggen painted lady._

She thought, thinking of how if any of said markings were to be revealed, her secrets would be found out.

The fan, She was an Uchiha.

Leaf tattoo, she was an Anbu agent.

The seal on her wrist, She was older then she looked.

The seal on her stomach, she was the Jinjuriki.

And lastly the bindings on her bust preventing anyone from finding out her true gender. It was a long list to say the least and it infuriated her that the marks couldn't be hidden by any other means then physical barriers.

She pulled a fresh tee shirt on and then her jacket. She was happy that it was so big and baggy, no one could see how skinny and slim she was. Finally dressed she looked at the mirror again, taking a look at her appearance.

_I look ridiculous._

She sighed sadly, tugging on her short hair that was spiked up in all directions like a mop. She missed her long flowing locks, not that she was vain, she just liked the look and the feeling of her fingers running through them, like Tachi's. The colour also irritated her to no end, it always had. Itachi had always laughed at her whenever she had to re-dye it, saying the colour was lovely. She just scoffed at him saying how her blond hair would look when it was stained red with her blood from not being able to disguise herself. He shut up after that.

Taking a last look of the clownish figure in the mirror she headed back into her bedroom, grabbing her headband. She went to place it round her arm in its usual spot, but froze.

_No, not there._

Instead she removed the green goggles atop her head and replaced it with the her headband.

"Tch." she said with a frown taking a last look at herself before slamming the door shut. A forced grin appeared on her face as she walked to the academy, possibly for the last time.

* * *

Naru entered the room grinning. Spying the free desk next to Sasuke she plopped down. Ignoring all the comments and whispering by the other students of how she managed to pass.

_Tch, stupid immature jerks._

"Hey Sasuke teme!" she yelled, enjoying the boys flinch at the loud noise.

Said boy didn't even glance at her.

"Hn." Their non-existent conversation was cut short by the sound of stampeding. Naru looked to the door and almost let out a groan of displeasure at the arrival of _the harpies._

"I win Ino pig!" yelled Sakura. Ino glared at her highly affronted.

"Like hell you did, I clearly beat you, my toe crossed the line first." the two continued for what seemed like forever before pushing their way over to Sasuke's desk, and consequently closer to Naru herself. Naru was inwardly crying.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN!" she yelled, the pinkettes gaze turning from love struck to annoyance.

"Naruto, get out of the way, I wanna sit next to Sasuke kun!" she yelled.

"Why would you wanna sit next to him." Naru huffed. Jumping on the table to get a closer look at the boy in question. Sasuke glared at the blonds face in front of him, chin resting on his folded hands.

"What's so special bout this guy" she asked turning back to the girls who were gaping in shock.

"Dobe." Said Sasuke, glaring. Suddenly Naru was pushed forward and her lips made contact with a wide eyed Sasuke's. There was silence before the girls surrounding the pair started screaming, something about a first kiss.

Sasuke quickly pushed her off of him glaring and beet red.

"What the fuck dobe..." he said trailing off at the look in Naru's eyes. She was staring at Sasuke, but seeing someone else completely.

_Itachi..._

She thought solemnly.

_I miss you. Why did I have to stay here? I hate it._

She of course knew the reason and he was sat in front of her, still blushing and looking at her some what strangely. She smiled softly before she was grabbed off the table and sent sprawling down the stairs. Sighing now all attention was off of her she walked to the closest empty seat and sat down, resting her head in the arms.

"What's wrong." asked a sleepy voice next to her. Head still resting in her arms she turned to see the lazy Nara looking at her, mimicking her pose.

"Nothing." she said softly. not bothering with the loud hyperactive tone, she was tired and the close up encounter with her Tachi's brother reminded her of how alone she was. She was relieved when the Nara didn't comment on her lack of enthusiasm, regarding her with sleep lidded eyes.

"you look sad." was all he said and Shikamaru's eyes widened at the softness off her smile, nothing like the normal ones she showed everyone.

"Sasuke just reminded me of someone, someone who is gone now." she said and a look of understanding came over the Nara's face.

"You knew the Uchiha?" he asked knowing that Naruto would understand. She laughed lightly at his intelligence.

"You could say that." she replied, further piquing Shikamaru's interest. He stared at her face noting how it seemed to be very defined and angular, almost feminine. How had he not noticed it before, it was plain as day to him now that he actually was looking at the boy. Maybe he just didn't give the blond any thought, like everyone else. They didn't pay any attention to him so he was just there, a part of the scenery. No matter the pranks that were pulled, or how loud he was no one so much as gave him a backwards glance. The new information caused Shikamaru to frown, it was a horrible thought.

"You are troublesome." He said closing his eyes. Naru laughed at him.

"you have no idea." she said and he looked at her wearily, still not bothering to lift up his head. For some reason, Naru liked Shikamaru, she seemed to let down her guard around him and he didn't question it. She could tell he was extremely intelligent and was itching to challenge him to a game of shogi. But that would be too out of character, sighing she turned from his piercing gaze to the door.

"Hey Shika, might want to get up now. Teach is coming." She said trying to distract him from looking to closely at her, she could feel Iruka's chakra signature. It worked as said boy faced the door one eyebrow arched. She didn't see the very rare shocked look appear on his face as the teacher opened the door to walk in.

_How did you know that?_

* * *

"What the fuck dobe..." Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto off of him and gagging to the side. He turned to glare at Naruto but was surprised to see large blue eyes staring at him intently. They seemed a much darker and clearer blue then he imagined and were filled with loneliness. He could tell because they were the same eyes he saw in the mirror every night. He was slightly weirded out by the intense emotions, they didn't look right on the constantly happy boys face. Sasuke felt as if the blond was staring right through him, his eyes glazed over and the face seemed much older.

_What the hell..._

Suddenly the blond blinked and seemed to focus on Sasuke again, smiling softly. That just freaked him out more, Naruto suddenly looked more girlish. That's the only way he could describe it.

_But those eyes, they look familiar._

He thought before sighing. Next thing he knew Naruto was scrambled out on the floor at the front of the classroom and he was surrounded by screaming fan girls.

_I hope to god I don't get fan girls on my team._

He thought pouting cutely on the inside.

* * *

"Ok class, settle down now." Said Iruka entering the room. He stared at the strange scene in front of him. Shikamaru, who was usually asleep, was staring at him in shock. Naruto for once was and sitting down quietly and most strangely of all he could have sworn he saw a cute pout on the ever stoic Uchiha's face.

_Nahhh..._

He thought unsurely, continuing to the centre of the room. Everyone was sitting quietly in anticipation as Iruka started to list names of the first teams along with their sensei . Finally he reached Team seven's.

"team seven. Naruto Uzumaki." at this Naru perked up.

" Haruno Sakura." Sakura frowned banging her head on the desk while Ino laughed.

"YAY! TRUE LOVE PREVAILS!" yelled Naru jumping up waving her hands around in the air dramatically. Sakura started banging her head on the desk harder.

Naru sat back down heavily sighing. Shikamaru looked at her with a questioning glance.

"What?" she asked pouting, sticking out her bottom lip.

"What's with that reaction?" he continued.

"which one?" she asked smiling cheekily and he snorted.

"Touche'."

"And their final member." continued Iruka unperturbed.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura shrieked excitedly.

"Hhahahah! Suck that Ino pig! True love prevails." While Ino grumbled Sasuke's face didn't change, inside however his world had just fallen apart.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

And to everyone's shock Naru didn't even make a response.

Shikamaru looked at her suspiciously before his eyes widened in surprise at the small smirk on her face. Naruto knew this would happen, he expected it and maybe even planned it from the start. For some reason the blond had a connection with the Uchiha and was much more intelligent then he let on, it was a scary thought. The boy would have to be incredibly smart to fool a village full of ninja. Shika had a new found respect for Naruto.

"Your team sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Naru let out a loud groan.

_WHY Him! He's a chronically late pervert. And one of the most observant people I know. This sucks. And I think he had a crush on me.!_

The class turned to Naruto in shock and Iruka sputtered.

"You know him Naruto?" he asked and Naru freaked out before putting her acting skills to the test. Placing her hand behind her head in a nervous gesture she laughed.

"Nah, hahaha. He just sounds like a pervert." she grinned causing the class to groan and Iruka to turn red.

_You don't know just how right you are... _Thought the timid teacher.

Shikamaru turned to Naru.

"Liar." he said. Naru looked at him cheekily.

"No he really is a pervert." she said calmly. He looked confused for a bit. But she said that she didn't know him?

"But then why did you... You know what. Never mind." The lazy Nara finished. Naru smiled.

"I win." Shikamaru let out a small smile.

"you know Naruto, you are nothing like I imagined." he looked at her seriously.

"Why do you act like you do?" he asked, surprised at the solemn expression that crossed the blonds face.

"It is necessary." he frowned at her.

"I don't understand." she smiled at him sadly.

"you weren't supposed to Shika. I am already to relaxed around you." He stared at her deeply.

_Troublesome._

"THIS SUCKS! I get fatty and lazy bones. Where's the justice!" wailed Ino suddenly. Shikamaru looked to the source of the noise and felt a small hand clap him on the back.

"Hard luck Shika." Naru said smiling at him, not looking the least bit sorry.

"What a drag." was his response as he once more slumped down on his desk.

* * *

Time passed till only team seven were left waiting in the room, Iruka also having fled the room claiming he had work to do and couldn't hang around. Naru sat at the table rythmiaclly tapping the desk with her fingers, it was the only sound in the quiet room. It was amusing for her to see the look of irritation on the Uchiha's face. Every now and then his eye would twitch, she was just waiting for him to break.

She started tapping faster, but then a hand slammed on the desk in front of her, she looked up sheepishly into the eyes of one Sakura Haruno.

"Could you at least try not to be so annoying Naruto?" she asked glaring at him, wishing for her message to sink in.

"But I'm booorrrreeeddd Sakura chan!" she wailed, being loud and childish. Sasuke looked over to them with a glare.

"Tch." was all he said to have Sakura swooning with a blushed face.

_Sooooo cool!_

"Why cant you be more like Sasuke." she huffed, folding her arms across her chest and sitting down next to Sasuke.

Naru didn't answer as she sensed a familiar chakra signature make its way down the hallway.

Sighing to herself, she forced her legs to move over to the door. Grabbing a chalk duster she skillfully placed it above the door, waiting for her unsuspecting victim to walk through it.

"What are you doing Naruto!" shrieked Sakura, tone laced with disapproval.

_Shut up stupid pinkette. _

Naru thought inwardly while on the outside was grinning mischievously.

"Come on Sakura chan! It'll be funny." Sasuke looked at Naru with an unamused face.

"He's a jonin, I doubt he will fall for it." No sooner then the words were out of his mouth before a silver haired man walked in the door and there was a cloud of dust in the room.

_He fell for it?_

Were Sasuke's and Sakura's thoughts, for once thinking the same thing.

Naru pouted.

_He knew it was there, stupid Kashi._

"First impressions, your all idiots. Meet me on the roof." Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naru who shrugged it off, she got worse looks then that daily.

Once assembled on the roof, Naru got her first proper look at Kakashi for the first time in two years. He hadn't changed at all. His hair was still an unruly mop defying gravity. His mask covered the bottom half of his face, much like hers had, and his headband was tilted to the side to cover one eye. Even though so much of him was covered it was easy to see he was attractive, but he didn't hold a candle to her Tachi were her thoughts. He was a nice guy all in all and she felt sorry for lying to him and let him think she were dead but it couldn't be helped.

"Well lets all introduce ourselves." he said, his eye seeming to smile.

"what do you mean sensei?" asked Sakura. Naru snorted to herself, and this was the smarted kunoichi in the class, pitiful?  
"What do you think he means, its pretty obvious." she said quietly under her breath. Obviously not quiet enough as Sasuke shot her a strange look.

_Shit._

"Why don't you go first!" shouted Naru, cursing to herself, causing Kakashi to look at her wearily.

"Well, I am Hatake Kakashi, my likes... my dislikes... my hobbies? You aren't old enough to know and my dreams for the future, well I haven't really thought about it." he concluded smiling. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"He didn't say anything other then his name." said Sakura.

_Smart. don't give any personal details to someone who is a potential enemy. _

Naru surmised.

"You next pinky." Sakura huffed at at the nickname but continued regardless.

"Well I like..." she blushed and looked over to Sasuke. "My hobbies.." again she looked over to Sasuke. "My dreams for the future..." this time she squealed and giggled a bit.

"And what do you hate?" asked Kakashi, a little worried about the girls mental health.

"Naruto." she said in a flat tone, Kakashi eyed the blond boy at the girls response. He was still grinning and looked as if he didn't care.

_Sigh, is this team even going to work?_

The man thought to himself. As far as he could tell there was a fan girl, and idiot and an avenger. Not the best combination.

"Okay, you next blondie."

Naru internally grimaced,really missing her black hair. She thought carefully before answering. Best not to give away any information.

"I like ramen, I don't like how long it takes to cook. My hobbies are to try different types of ramen. And my dream is..." She paused, a frown marring her face. Kakashi was looking at her suspiciously, she didn't really give away any important information. Did the blond do that intentionally or did he just really like ramen?

"My dream is to protect someone." Naru finished. Sakura scoffed.

"Who the hell do you have to protect idiot, aren't you an orphan?" she asked cluelessly. Naru's eyes darkened as she got lost in the past thinking bout Tachi.

_I hate that girl..._

She thought darkly. Kakashi looked at Naruto in concern, his file said that the boy should have responded to a taunt like that but he just sat there, seemingly lost in thought.

His glance turned to Sakura, a disapproving look in his one visible eye.

"Sak..." he started but was interrupted.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled, glaring at the pinkette. She looked taken aback and was almost crying.

"You have no idea what it's like to be alone. Your annoying." He said and Sakura blushed, not looking at anyone. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, you next Sasuke." said the silver haired man.

"I like nothing, hate nothing and my dream for the future, no my ambition, is to kill a certain someone." he finished solemnly. Sakura, seemingly getting over Sasuke's harsh words, started swooning again at his cool and mysterious aura.

Naru frowned displeased.

_As if I would ever let that happen._

Kakashi looked over his new students, he wasn't sure what to think or if they would even make it as a team. But that was for the future to decide.

"Well, before we go on I suppose there is something I need to tell you guys." the three teens looked at his grinning face wearily.

"You are not gennin yet." he said revelling in the outraged faces of his little charges. "But Kakashi sensei!" all three yelled out at once.

"Ma maa. Calm down." he said raising one hand up in a calming gesture.

Naru sighed at all his dramatics, wising for this day to be over.

"I havent finished yet. Tomorrow meet me at training ground seven, Survival training." he said smiling and giving a peace sign. The gennin and one secret Anbu ninja sweat dropped.

_Why did we get the crazy sensei. My life sucks_.

Thought Sasuke in an emoish way, sighing loudly.

"Here are the details." he said handing out three identical slips of paper.

"Ohh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it back up. Well, Ja ne." Said Kakashi before making a speedy get away.

"Sasuke kun! Did you want to go get something to eat with me?" asked Sakura.

"No." Was Sasuke's response before he turned around and started to walk away. The pink haired girl sighed disappointedly before she turned in the opposite direction, heading home.

Sasuke heard the sound of footsteps head in his direction and was dismayed to see the class clown.

"What do you want dobe." Naru eyes him carefully.

"Thanks, for sticking up for me." was all she said before walking away leaving the boy standing in the street, staring at her retreating form. Sasuke brushed his hand through his hair in an irritated gesture.

"I didn't do it for you, dobe." he said quietly to himself before making his way to his clans training grounds.

* * *

The sun had set and the night chill was settling in. Heavy panting and harsh huffs could be heard form a deserted section of the Uchiha compound as a lone figure kept repeatedly hitting a training post with his bare fists. Sasuke felt a chill run up his spine as he unconsciously felt as if he were being watched. Shaking it off he resumed hitting the post with renewed vigour.

"You really shouldn't hit that hard, you may fracture your knuckles." Sasuke spun around fast and focused on a dark figure leaning against the wall watching him.

"How long have you been there?" he spat, glaring at the figure angrily.

"For a while." continued the person nonchalantly. Sasuke relaxed slightly as he recognised the feminine voice.

"Kitsune?" he asked taking a step forward, the fox shaped mask coming into view and the black pig tails framed against the white backdrop of the wall.

The newly identified Kitsune didn't answer but instead threw a bottle of water at Sasuke, who caught it and took a swig. They sat down in a comfortable silence as Sasuke contemplated Kitsune's presence in his life.

She had first approached him not long after the massacre, offering support and companionship. He had only accepted her presence as she seemed to understand him and what he was feeling. She didn't ask questions nor pester him about trivial details. Most of the time they spent together was like now, in silence. It comforted the boy to know someone was always looking out for him with out any alterer motives, it made him feel cared for.

It was many of the small things she did without asking for anything in return. Like leaving meals for him when he had been training hard, bandaging his wounds, offering small titbits of advice when he was lost. The one thing that irked him to no end however was that she refused to tell him her name, nor remove her mask.

"So, how did your team placements go?" asked Kitsune, who was in fact Naru. The black haired child huffed.

"Terrible, I got the fan girl and the class idiot. They will do nothing but hold me back." Said the child, glaring angrily at nothing in particular.

Kitsune tilted her head to the side as she contemplated a response.

"Sasuke, what are one of the key things to becoming a ninja?" she asked. Sasuke's response was automatic.

"Power."

"Wrong, its teamwork. Get to know your team mates Sasuke. You will regret it if you don't." Tilting his chin arrogantly at being corrected he scoffed.

"I don't see how." She sighed at his childishness.

"Ninja work in teams for a reason Sasuke. Even the most powerful ones. You can never hope to achieve power without anyone to help you get there. Besides, you might find there are more to your team mates then there seems."

"Che." was all he said before getting up and started punching the wooden post again.

"Why are you working so hard tonight?" asked the seated ninja, watching as her young charge took out his frustrations on the post.

"Survival training tomorrow, depends if I officially become a gennin. Stupid Kakashi sensei" he panted between hits.

"Kakashi?" Asked Naru with feigned surprise causing Sasuke to look at her.

"You know him?"

"Yeah I suppose. Be careful tomorrow Sasuke and always look under the underneath with that man. He is very tricky and conniving. There was a reason he was an Anbu captain." The boy looked at her disbelievingly.

"He was that strong?" Kitsune nodded and stood up, brushing the dust off her rear.

Seeing as she was about to leave Sasuke returned to his task.

"Sasuke, are you lonely?" Naru asked him and saw the boys shoulders tense before relaxing. She asked him this every time she left and the answer was always the same."

"Not at the moment." Naru sighed as she flickered out of view.

_Good. But I am Tachi. I miss you..._


End file.
